


Переходный возраст

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Group Sex, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы стать взрослым, недостаточно трахаться, недостаточно отметить совершеннолетие, зарабатывать деньги и быть крутым парнем…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переходный возраст

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. повествование охватывает 10 лет;  
> 2\. автор вдохновлялся 9 томом ранобэ, додзинси «Ninen to hachikagetsu no kiseki», «臨也監禁», «Breaking Izaya», «Cicartix», работами нескольких художников, жизненным опытом и своими закидонами;  
> 3\. ООС во все поля и авторское видение персонажей. ВАС ПРЕДУПРЕДИЛИ;  
> 4\. местами возможны расхождения с каноном, другими местами – прямые отсылки к нему
> 
> download pdf: http://www.mediafire.com/view/rs1jxc986dbcjsy/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B7%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82.pdf

Шики было всего лишь двадцать семь, и он не считал себя стариком, но и забавы молодежи уже стали ему чужды. Сверстники продолжали прожигать молодость, но Шики приходилось быть умнее них всех. В отличие от большинства он уже познакомился с настоящей сутью якудза и научился ценить человеческие жизни. Свидетельством тому был длинный шрам, пересекавший его левый висок. В тот злополучный день, когда штаб Авакусу подвергся нападению, Шики оказался на волосок от смерти, и это многое изменило в его сознании. Прекратились дружеские попойки с Акабаяши и совместные рейды по ночным клубам, вместо них появился горький сигаретный дым и скорбная тревога в темных серых глазах. В той перестрелке, больше напоминавшей бойню, погиб отец Шики, загородив своим телом раненого сына. Прикрывая глаза, Шики до сих пор слышал эхо тех выстрелов и стоны умиравших.

Клан успел восстановить численность, но Шики не мог позволить повториться случившемуся. Недостаточно было набирать новых людей и вручать им пистолеты, их нужно было должным образом готовить. Никакой расслабленности – война между кланами продолжалась каждый день. Но даже специально обученные и всегда готовые дать физический отпор противнику люди попадали в ловушки и гибли. Шики понимал: нужно действовать на опережение. Знать о конкурентах то, о чем они еще даже не догадывались. Для этого требовался осведомитель.

Шики долго и тщательно перебирал кандидатуры, но все они не обладали и третью тех качеств, которыми следовало. Шики был на грани отчаяния, и готов был взять первого встречного с улицы, как вдруг услышал об одной истории на территории частной школы Райдзин, находившейся под финансовым покровительством Авакусу-кай.

***

Изая сидел у стены. Так долго, так бесконечно долго, что успел породниться с пейзажем. Сверху проносились автомобили, справа от него рос одуванчик, а чуть поодаль копошились два каких-то жучка, которые, впрочем, быстро пропали, шмыгнув в расселину между бетонных плит.

Изая ждал некого Шики из Авакусу как посланника своих личных богов, зная, что тот _должен_ прийти. Серьезные мужчины из якудза не бросают слов на ветер, ведь правда? Без возможности пошевелиться мерзли ноги и кончик носа. Хотелось спать. Изая корил себя за то, что так некстати поддразнил Хэйваджиму Шизуо, ученика параллельного класса, и, как назло, именно сегодня оказался слабее. Боль пробегала по телу, как прозрачные волны по прибрежному песку – легкие, мелкие, но коварные, не оставлявшие шанса уйти с сухими ногами.

Изая задрал голову, прислонившись затылком к бетону. Легкий ветерок щекотной осенней прохладой забрался за воротник. Изая опустил голову, стремясь сохранить уцелевшее тепло.

«Темнеет? Или только кажется? Неужели он не придет?»

Начинал накрапывать дождь. Становилось еще холоднее. Изая беззвучно смеялся над нелепостью своего положения, то и дело заходясь болезненным кашлем и замирая от гудевшего под эстакадой эха.

В конце концов, он был всего лишь шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, и еще не все детские страхи остались за спиной.

***

– Встречу нам назначили где-то здесь, – сообщил Шики, оторвавшись от изображения на дисплее навигатора.

Их машина медленно ехала мимо череды гаражей в грузовом порту. По крыше мелко барабанил дождь. Шики невольно вслушивался в шорох шин по старому асфальту. Впереди чуть поодаль виднелся виадук скоростного шоссе. Там, наверху, было шумно от потока машин, а внизу так тихо, будто все вымерло.

Вечерело. Небо было темно-серым от туч, но впереди еще светилось странным сонным светом. Шики оглянулся назад: там тучи были еще чернее, а темные силуэты листвы, возвышавшиеся над однообразными постройками, только добавляли пейзажу зловещих красок.

– Эм… Босс? – осторожно позвал водитель, вырвав Шики из задумчивости. – Босс, кажется, здесь никого нет.

– Сдайте назад, он должен быть где-то здесь.

Черный автомобиль как в пущенной с конца киноленте медленно попятился вдоль гаражей и остановился, выпустив респектабельного мужчину в черном тренче и еще одного, услужливо распахнувшего зонт.

Короткого взгляда вокруг было достаточно, чтобы понять, что предполагаемого информатора в назначенном месте нет, иначе бы он давно показался из своего укрытия, если прятался от дождя.

– Шики-сан, вероятно, мы ошиблись, никого не будет, садитесь в машину, – проговорил Кине, мужчина с зонтом, по сути организовавший эту встречу. Именно у него на примете возникла кандидатура предполагаемого осведомителя.

– Подождите, мне кажется, он где-то здесь. Запеленгуйте его телефон.

– Минуту… Хм, есть сигнал в пятидесяти метрах от нас, но, Шики-сан, мы только что там были... Вдруг засада?

Шики устало вздохнул, набрал номер и стал ждать, вслушиваясь в шорох дождя. Откуда-то из-за гаражей раздалась глухая вибрация, а затем тихая трель мобильного телефона. Хмыкнув, Шики отправился на звук, как ищейка, игнорируя спешившего за ним с зонтом Кине. Завернув направо, он увидел того, кто назначил ему встречу. На панели, привалившись к размалеванной стене, сидел мальчишка в черной школьной форме, на вид лет тринадцати. Его руки были бессильно опущены вдоль тела, а ноги вытянуты, и весь он был больше похож на куклу, будто кто нарочно посадил его в столь противоестественной позе. Телефон лежал рядом и судорожно мигал дисплеем в такт звонку. Мальчишка пытался поднять его, но руки не слушались.

– Шики-сан, вы уверены, что это не просто случайный школьник? – поинтересовался подслеповато щурившийся в сумерках Кине, который наконец догнал Шики.

– Нет… этот парнишка и есть наш информатор. И он здесь, похоже, один. В любом случае, нельзя оставлять ребенка на улице – подлатаем, и пусть идет.

Кине наконец разглядел найденыша.

– Да, это он… – интонация его голоса стала чуть удивленной, ведь он своими глазами видел, какие чудеса ловкости проявлял этот парень в жесточайшей схватке с тем, кто за свою чудовищную силу успел прослыть городской легендой. Кине подумал было, что зря посоветовал его господину Шики, но отступать было поздно.

Шики подошел к школьнику и присел на корточки.

– Ну, здравствуй, информатор. Кто же тебя так отделал? – он едва ли не впервые изменил уважительной манере речи, поскольку сейчас в ней не было необходимости, да и разница в возрасте была ощутима.

– Подрался, – коротко ответил мальчишка и потерял сознание. По всему было видно, что он держался из последних сил на одном чувстве долга.

Темнело. И если шоссе на виадуке было ярко освещено слегка опалесцировавшими в сумерках фонарями, то здесь, внизу, быстро сгущался мрак. Шики, не так давно по собственной инициативе окончивший медицинские курсы, осторожно пытался выяснить, что с мальчишкой, можно ли везти его на машине, или стоит позвонить в службу спасения, вызвать реанимобиль и сдать горе-информатора на руки муниципальным службам.

– Шики-сан, кто-то успел сюда раньше нас, а значит, вам небезопасно здесь оставаться, – предупредил Кине.

Шики раздраженно цыкнул. Он не любил трусов. Да и сложившаяся ситуация не добавляла оптимизма.

«Черт, еще не хватало связываться с каким-то малолеткой…»

– Вы говорили, что разняли его с тем самым Хэйваджимой? Скорее всего, они просто продолжили свои упражнения. Какие претензии могут быть у наших конкурентов к обычному школьнику? Или ты хочешь сказать, что телефоны Авакусу-кай прослушиваются? – несмотря на вежливый тон, аура Шики была устрашающей.

– Н-нет, Шики-сан, что вы, такого не может быть…

Шики не слушал. Он подцепил двумя пальцами еще по-детски округлое лицо мальчишки, осматривая степень повреждений, легонько похлопал того по щеке. Тот тихо простонал, но не очнулся.

– Давайте его к нам, там разберемся, не видно уже ни черта. Подгоните машину.

Кине легко подхватил бесчувственное тело на руки и погрузил в автомобиль. Желтый свет фар прочертил сумерки.

– Босс, вы скоро на бездомных котят переключитесь, – попытался схохмить водитель, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Но Шики проигнорировал неловкую шутку.

***

Они находились в одной из квартир, принадлежавших клану. Шики отпустил людей и собственноручно занялся ранами мальчишки. Тот выглядел неважно, будто его усердно били ногами. Руки у него были вывихнуты, три ребра сломаны, и это не считая многочисленных ссадин и гематом. Шики тревожило, что тот так и не пришел в сознание, но позже он понял, что тот просто спит. Шики не стал его будить, заранее зная, что пробуждение будет не самым радужным.

«Школа Райдзин. Орихара Изая, 198… года рождения, учащийся класса 1-1, – прочел Шики на найденной в кармане короткого пиджачка личной карточке. – Хм, шестнадцать, значит? А выглядит мелким. Возможно, это то, что надо…»

Этот Орихара Изая спал так, будто намеревался отоспаться на целую вечность вперед. Голова у него была перебинтована, на щеке красовался широкий пластырь, закрывавший ссадину. Вымыв руки от крови, Шики сел на край постели, наклонился и коснулся губами переносицы мальчишки. Человеку сентиментальному могло показаться, что он его целует, – Акабаяши непременно бы отпустил шуточку, – но нет, Шики всего лишь хотел убедиться, что нет жара. Кожа у мальчишки была гладкой и прохладной, тонкие черные брови вразлет подчеркивали ее бледность.

Шики никуда не отлучался, сидел в тесной кухне и курил, листая TV каналы. Чутье подсказывало ему, что к этому парню стоит присмотреться в свете того, что у Авакусу обострилось противостояние с Асуки Груп.

«Какое совпадение, – думал Шики, – нужно выяснить, не ведет ли этот Орихара двойную игру».

Вечером следующего дня Шики краем уха уловил копошение в комнате, где находился его подопечный. Затушив сигарету, он поспешил на звук.

***

Изая медленно приоткрыл глаза.

«Где это я? – он обвел помещение сонным взглядом. Комната была ему незнакома, и в ней все было выдержано в черно-белой гамме: белый натяжной потолок, серые стены, черные шторы, черная мебель. Даже постельное белье было светло-серым и с узором из полых черных квадратов. – Меня похитили и потребуют выкуп?»

«Попался под удар Шизу-чана, а дальше… – Изая наконец восстановил в памяти события последнего времени. Он попробовал пошевелиться – тело отозвалось болью. В комнате было так тихо, что даже сбившееся дыхание казалось грохотом. – Я в штабе Авакусу-кай?»

Он решил потихоньку разузнать обстановку. Собравшись с силами, Изая рванулся, чтобы сесть. Руки болели, и он здраво рассудил, что если попытается опереться на них, то упадет. Но он все равно упал: до сих пор остававшиеся в покое ребра пронзила острая боль.

– Нгх! Ммм…

Дверь отворилась, и на пороге возник мужчина. Такой же черно-белый, как и эта комната. Забыв о боли, Изая оживился, и хотел было заговорить, как его опередили.

– Очнулся наконец? – вместо приветствия Шики остановил его очередной порыв подняться. – Мы подобрали тебя в порту, ты вырубился и сутки проспал.

«Сутки?» – Изая обеспокоенно покосился на мужчину, при этом беззастенчиво разглядывая его. Ошибки быть не могло, перед ним был именно тот, кому он осмелился назначить встречу.

– Шики-сан из клана Авакусу, верно? Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Орихара Изая, и мне есть, что вам рассказать по вашему запросу, – отрапортовал Изая.

– О. – Шики усмехнулся. – Верно.

Удивление в его голосе не скрылось от Изаи.

– Это часть моей работы, – кое-как вскарабкавшись на подушку, пафосно изрек он, полагая, что фразочки такого типа придадут ему весомости в глазах собеседника.

Шики фыркнул в сторону.

– А то, что твои клиенты вынуждены тебя выхаживать, тоже _часть твоей работы_ , малыш?

Изая надулся и буркнул:

– Я у вас в долгу.

Шики однозначно забавлял этот мальчишка. И тем, как непосредственно держался перед ним, одним из управляющих кланом, о чем он, разумеется, знал; и тем, как краснел, отводя взгляд, пойманный на ту удочку, на которую клюют все в его возрасте.

– Для начала, не хочешь ли ты сказать, кто тебя так отделал? Не слишком-то охота из-за тебя ставить под удар весь клан.

Изая помотал головой и отвел взгляд, эта ирония была не по нему.

– Ну и не надо, и так знаю – мне Кине-сан сообщил.

Изая поморщился: это он привык распространять информацию, в том числе и о своих личных похождениях, снабжая ее нужными подробностями и отсекая неудобные ему.

– Ладно, рассказывай, с чем пришел.

Пока Изая говорил, делая вынужденные паузы от боли, Шики рассеянно слушал его не по годам рассудительную речь и думал, что тот чертовски похож на него, настолько, что мог бы быть его сыном. Женщины, случайные связи, всякое могло быть – конечно, если бы ему было не шестнадцать, а раза в два меньше.

– Изая-кун, скажи-ка, кто твои родители, – казалось бы, совершенно не в тему поинтересовался Шики. Он был больше чем уверен, что отца у парня нет: дети матерей-одиночек вырастают либо маменькиными сынками, либо с малых лет зарабатывают деньги тем или иным нелегальным способом.

– Работают за границей, – коротко отозвался Изая, осторожно трогая свою голову.

– И отец тоже? – Шики скептически сузил глаза: соврет, не соврет?

– Ага. А почему вы спрашиваете?

– Да так, – отмахнулся Шики. – Нам придется подержать тебя тут некоторое время, не похоже, чтобы тебе было безопасно ходить по улице.

– А где я? – Изая начал делано озираться по сторонам, пытаясь получше понять, куда попал. Для штаб-квартиры якудза здесь было слишком тихо.

– В одном надежном месте.

– И долго мне здесь придется пробыть?

Шики вспомнил про Асуки Груп.

– Я думаю, неделю. Один день, считай, прошел. Нам нужно проверить твои данные, – Шики не стал скрывать истинных мотивов, – а заодно и тебя самого. У нас вышел конфликт интересов с одной бандой, и велика вероятность утечки информации, так что у меня приказ задержать тебя до прояснения обстоятельств.

– Так, выходит, вы просто так возьмете и запрете меня здесь?! А как же свобода перемещения? Тц…

Изая с тоской подумал о том, что после ему придется отрабатывать прогулы в школе. Он легко схватывал знания, но с дисциплиной у него с самого поступления были проблемы.

– Считаешь, мне это нравится?

Шики присел на край кровати, своей близостью вынуждая Изаю лечь. Неведомые ему доселе отеческие чувства подталкивали Шики к странным для него действиям.

– Может, тебе обезболивающего дать? – от внимательного взгляда не укрылось, что его новый знакомый тщательно скрывает испытываемую боль.

– Нет, – Изая решительно помотал головой и тут же мимолетно нахмурился, – спасибо.

– Тогда спи. Уже поздно, хорошие дети в это время должны спать.

Шики погасил свет и вышел.

***

Изая долго не мог уснуть: все тело ломило, не отвлекали даже приятные воспоминания о разъяренном лице противника. Противника, которому он не проиграл, хотя и был повержен. Шизуо, кажется, впервые помял его так сильно. Изая свернулся клубком, будто укутав телом свои сломанные ребра, и прикрыл глаза, вдыхая незнакомый запах мягкого на ощупь постельного белья. Пахло хорошим табаком и дорогим одеколоном, – взрослой жизнью, подумал Изая.

Шики тоже не спалось. Он проверял соответствие изложенных ему Орихарой фактов действительности. Шики был удивлен, что тот рассказал ему даже больше, чем было известно людям из Авакусу-кай по состоянию на вчерашний вечер, тот самый момент, на который была назначена встреча с кандидатом в информаторы. Шики колебался: с одной стороны, этого парня надо было брать как минимум для того, чтобы не копал против них, а с другой, большой проблемой мог стать его юный возраст вкупе с хулиганской натурой. Шики уже представлял, как будет отчитываться перед директором Райдзин за нанесенный его подопечным урон имуществу, пускай оно и было приобретено на спонсорские деньги. Ведь кто-то должен нести ответственность за беспризорных детей, не так ли? Усмехнувшись про себя, Шики пошел проведать Изаю.

Тихо ступая босыми ногами, он подошел вплотную к постели… и понял, что, однажды связавшись с этим ребенком, просто так от него не отделается. Посередине, ближе к изголовью, Шики обнаружил кокон, из которого торчали одни лишь черные волосы. Из глубины кокона раздавались едва слышные, но вполне отчетливо различимые стоны. Шики чертыхнулся: лежать на сломанных ребрах совсем небезопасно. Он осторожно перевернул Изаю на спину и собирался было уйти, как вдруг тот застонал громче и тут же замолк, распахнув глаза. Затуманенный болью взгляд с трудом сфокусировался на нем.

– Ты хныкал, – предупреждая вопрос, сообщил Шики. – Не ложись на этот бок, спи на спине.

Он окинул подопечного быстрым взглядом, зацепившись за неровный румянец на скулах. Сейчас Орихара Изая был всего лишь больным ребенком и даже не пытался хорохориться, и от осознания этого факта у Шики становилось неспокойно на душе. Он больше не колебался. Рядом с Изаей он окончательно почувствовал себя взрослым. Выбор был сделан.

Присев на край постели, Шики приложил пальцы к шее Изаи, измеряя пульс. Кожа под пальцами была горячей и чуть влажной, мягкой и беззащитной.

– Сильно болит? Дышать трудно?

– Нх, – Изая помотал головой, одновременно и уходя от ответа, и не пытаясь ничего скрыть.

Внимательно наблюдая за ним, Шики пришел к выводу, что того беспокоит только боль, что и неудивительно в его положении, а с легкими все в порядке.

– Не нужно терпеть боль, научись признавать ее. Здесь нет ничего постыдного, – Шики потянулся к тумбе и достал ампулу с резиновой пробкой. – Выпей вот это.

Открыв ампулу, он просунул руку под затылок Изаи и терпеливо приставил край к губам. Ему не понаслышке был известен гадкий вкус этого обезболивающего, как и то, что оно обладало мощным эффектом.

– Не торопись.

Изая послушно сделал глоток и тут же зажмурился, поспешно высвободив из-под одеяла руку и зажав ею рот. Жидкость была настолько отвратительной, что он был готов ее тотчас выплюнуть. Но на него смотрел Шики, и он просто не мог так поступить.

– Мм! – он засопел и отчаянно завозился, не в состоянии ни выплюнуть, ни проглотить.

– Расслабься и глотай, – напомнил Шики.

Изая скорчился, силясь вдохнуть, и закашлялся, не размыкая губ. Шики раздраженно цыкнул.

– Ты должен проглотить, Орихара-кун, иначе лекарство не подействует.

На глаза Изаи навернулись слезы: он не мог.

Видя и понимая его мучения, Шики вздохнул, будто собираясь с силами.

– Изая, повернись ко мне.

– Мх?

Не успел он опомниться, как Шики молниеносно обхватил пальцами его подбородок, прильнул губами к губам и тут же отстранился.

– Проглотил? – поинтересовался он, пока Изая приходил в себя.

– Д-да, – тот покраснел.

«Все не так понял. Растреплешь – накажу». – Шики отвел взгляд, а вслух сказал:

– Молодец. Теперь постарайся заснуть.

Шики отдавал себе отчет, что с загнанным дыханием и призрачным ощущением чужих губ на своих уснуть очень тяжело, поэтому как ни в чем не бывало застегнул выскочившую из петельки пуговицу на черной рубашке и ушел не оглядываясь. Он не знал, что следует говорить в таких ситуациях. Трогательное тепло и чужая боль никак не шли у него из головы.

Выкурив подряд две сигареты и просмотрев ночной выпуск новостей, Шики снова вернулся в комнату Изаи. На этот раз тот спокойно спал. Шики присел на тумбочку, сам не понимая, зачем он все еще здесь. Ответственность перед этим мальчишкой почему-то затмевала все прежние обязательства перед кланом. В задумчивости Шики пробрался пальцами под узкую ладошку и задержал ее в своей руке. Конечно, Орихара Изая не был ребенком, но и до взрослого ему было далеко. Шики был осведомлен, что такие как Изая, дети Города, а не своих родителей, надолго остаются наивными в душе, подсознательно ища недополученную ласку. А значит, один рычаг управления у него уже был. Шики провел своими пальцами по прохладным подушечкам чужих и убрал руку.

***

На следующее утро Изая проснулся куда более бодрым, чем был накануне. Видимо, препарат действовал до сих пор: он совсем не ощущал боли, только легкую скованность движений и чувство голода. Выбравшись из постели, он обнаружил, что Шики уснул сидя на тумбе. Внимание Изаи привлекла пристегнутая к поясу Шики кобура, сейчас не прикрытая полой пиджака. Недолго думая, он протянул руку и, затаив дыхание, осторожно вынул висевший в ней пистолет.

«Интересно, настоящий?» – Изая взвесил его в ладони. Металл холодил кожу и так и напрашивался обхватить его пальцами. Не противясь своим желаниям, Изая зажал пистолет в ладони, поднял и прицелился в висок Шики.

Стрелять он не умел, да и вообще впервые в жизни держал в руках настоящее оружие.

– Пух! – Изая дернул рукой вверх, имитируя отдачу от выстрела, и подул на срез дула, как это делали крутые парни в кино.

Хихикнув собственному остроумию, он накинул край одеяла на плечи «убиенному», прокрался к двери и выскользнул из комнаты.

Интуиция не подвела Изаю: они находились не в штабе якудза, а в простой квартире, вероятно, конспиративной. Дверь была заперта и открывалась только ключом, а вид из окон намекал на высокий этаж – о бегстве речи не шло. Кроме той комнаты, где Изая спал, в квартире имелись просторный холл с диваном, креслом и телевизором, ванная комната и небольшая кухня. Изая первым делом ринулся на кухню, но, к величайшему разочарованию, не нашел там ничего съестного. Да и вообще, не было похоже, чтобы ее использовали по назначению. Расстроенно вздохнув, он решил хотя бы помыться. В ванной комнате он обнаружил свое любимое сочетание черного с красным в кафеле на стенах. Красные лотосы шли полосой бордюра на уровне чуть выше его глаз. Яркое освещение особенно сочно выхватывало цвет, впервые появившийся в этом черно-белом жилище. Стараясь не греметь, Изая положил пистолет на стиральную машину.

Скинув чужую рубашку, размотав бинты и отодрав пластыри, Изая повертелся перед зеркалом и отметил, что все совсем неплохо: синяков на нем почти не было, а ссадины уже затянулись. Приняв душ, он вытащил из стоявшего здесь же шкафчика чистую рубашку и облачился в нее, ничуть не смущаясь, что взял без спроса. В конце концов, его здесь удерживали насильно, и он считал себя вправе хотя бы на такую компенсацию. Захватив пистолет, он отправился в гостиную и по-хозяйски расположился в кресле перед телевизором.

***

– Вот дьявол, – ругнулся Шики. Копошение в квартире и звук работавшего телевизора разбудили его, но первым делом он обнаружил пропажу и разозлился на самого себя, что так скоро потерял бдительность.

В очередной раз удостоверившись, что Изаю ни в коем случае нельзя было упускать, он отправился на его поиски. Шики был уверен, что тот не сбежит, но ожидал увидеть его работающим над вскрытием замка на входной двери, а никак не восседающим в кресле с по-детски подобранными – коленями к подбородку – ногами.

– Уже проснулся? – услышал Изая за спиной и чуть не вздрогнул. В тех интонациях, с которыми был задан этот простой вопрос, скрывались сила и пугающая аура.

– Настоящий? – Изая быстро догадался, что разозлило Шики.

Он перевел взгляд на пистолет, который держал перед собой.

– Это тебе не детская игрушка, – Шики опустился на диван и напряженно уставился на Изаю. Что может быть хуже оружия, попавшего в чужие руки? Тем более не умеющие с ним обращаться.

– Я не ребенок, мне двадцать один!

– Хоть двадцать пять, все равно мало для таких штук. – Шики протянул руку и уверенно обхватил ладонью дуло, настойчиво потянув его из рук Изаи.

– Ну-у, – казалось, Изая вот-вот заплачет, как малыш, у которого отняли игрушку. Обхватив руками голые коленки, он с ревностью наблюдал, как пистолет исчезает в кобуре.

Шики закурил, чтобы унять нервы.

– И кстати, никогда, слышишь, никогда не пытайся соврать насчет своего возраста. Шестнадцатилетний пацан никогда не сможет выдать себя за двадцатилетнего.

– А… – Изая подобрался, – откуда вы узнали?

Почему-то это его волновало куда больше, чем то, что он сидел взаперти в чужой квартире, лишенный не только мобильника, но и собственных штанов.

Шики достал из кармана школьную карточку Изаи и помахал у того перед носом.

– К тому же у тебя лицо еще более детское, ни один дурак не поведется на столь безыскусную ложь.

– Нехорошо брать чужие вещи, Шики-сан! – Изая надулся, но больше для вида, чем от обиды. – Но я вас прощу, если научите стрелять. М?

– Ты слишком мал, – чтобы показать, что тема закрыта, Шики ловким движением пульнул карточку на колени Изае, попутно звонко щелкнув его ею по носу.

– Ай!

– И зачем ты снял повязку, вон у тебя весь лоб в крови.

Изая предсказуемо поднял руку, чтобы потрогать ссадину. Шики тем временем затушил сигарету, принес новый пластырь и, не особо церемонясь, убрал волосы со лба Изаи, цепко ухватив того за голову. Он не мог не отметить, что ему доставляло своеобразное удовольствие ощущать, как Изая замирал в его руках, словно взятый за шкирку кот, но, как ни странно, совсем не боялся, разве что ластиться не лез.

«Черт, сам себя не узнаю…»

– Мне нужно отлучиться по делам. Вернусь к десяти вечера. Смотри, не натвори глупостей, Орихара-кун, будь хорошим мальчиком. – Шики надел пиджак и плащ.

– Угу, буду, – Изая поник, поняв, что развлечения на сегодня закончились, и целый день ему предстоит проторчать одному в пустой квартире.

– Купите мне покушать, Шики-сан! – крикнул он в закрывающуюся дверь.

Время тянулось медленно, телевизор Изае быстро наскучил. Он перебрался на диван и свернулся клубком на том месте, где недавно сидел Шики, будто пытался уловить остатки тепла. Голые ноги мерзли, и Изая нехотя встал и принес в гостиную одеяло, после чего снова лег. Размышляя о реакции Шики, он незаметно для себя задремал и проспал до самого вечера. Проснулся он от того, что ребра снова засаднило. Электронные часы показывали половину одиннадцатого, Шики по-прежнему не вернулся, а в животе уже голодно урчало. Чтобы отвлечься, Изая снова включил телевизор. Щелкая каналы, он наткнулся на выпуск новостей, в котором женщина-диктор тараторила хорошо поставленным голосом о происшествиях на улицах Токио.

– …Сегодня в два часа дня возле ресторана «Ясубей» произошла перестрелка, предположительно между представителями бандитских подполий, стрелявшие арестованы, ведется расследование…

Изая снова покосился на часы, заподозрив, что отсутствие Шики каким-то образом связано с этим. За окном было темно, Изае стало тоскливо. Оголодавшее без еды воображение подкидывало ему ужасные картины, как лет через сто, когда этот дом решат снести, чтобы построить на его месте новый небоскреб, в этой самой квартире найдут его мумию с отгрызенными кусками мышц. Изая передернулся, зябко кутаясь в одеяло. Теперь ему было еще и жутковато. Телевизор продолжал работать, но Изая пялился в него пустыми глазами, перестав улавливать суть мельтешивших картинок.

В первом часу ночи в замочной скважине заскрежетал ключ. Изая, который еще недавно думал, что побежит встречать Шики, даже не обернулся на шум. И даже когда на низкий стеклянный столик перед его носом опустился целлофановый пакет, не поднял головы.

– С возвращением, Шики-сан, вы поздно… – пробубнил себе под нос Изая.

– Не обижайся, – Шики не удержался и потрепал его по макушке, – я принес, как ты просил. Ешь.

Изая без фанатизма заглянул в пакет.

– Ненавижу магазинную еду, – проворчал он.

– Ты не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться, – напомнил ему Шики.

Тут Изая заметил, что правая рука Шики перемотана бинтом, на ребре ладони пропитавшимся кровью.

– Что у вас с рукой?

– Ерунда, царапина, – отмахнулся тот.

– Так это про вас в новостях говорили? – оживился Изая. – На вас напали вооруженные бандиты, а вы их! Или вас пытался сбить лихач из босодзоку? А может, нанятый киллер выслеживал вас? Или–

Распалившись, Изая не замечал недоумения в усталом взгляде Шики.

– Что? Ты вообще о чем? Не выдумывай, Орихара-кун.

– А?..

– Ничего подобного не было. Ешь.

Изая вздохнул и обеими руками полез в пакет.

***

Одного Изаю оставлять тоже было проблемно, понял Шики. В следующие пару дней он уходил всего на несколько часов, а на шестой уже позволил Изае повалить себя на диван и вскарабкаться сверху. Шики ощущал себя взрослым тигром, с чьим хвостом играет котенок: приходилось постоянно шевелиться, иначе выцарапает глаза – просто от скуки.

– Кстати, Изая, переночуешь – и можешь быть свободен.

– Я… могу идти? – Изая прекратил тормошить Шики и напряженно выпрямился.

– Да. Я принес твою одежду из химчистки, там, в прихожей. Дверь закрыта на задвижку. Так что, если проснешься раньше… до свидания.

Шики сделал вид, что собирается спать.

– То есть, я вам… совсем не понравился? – Изая сник. Возможность уйти в любой момент больше не приносила ему никакой радости. – Но вы же…

Он замолчал. Изае казалось, что Шики заинтересовался им, – заботился, будто ненароком заинтригованно трогал, – а от его холодного тона в груди разом стало пусто. Оседлав бедра Шики, Изая склонился над ним и замер, стиснув воротник рубашки пальцами. Он чувствовал, что подходящий момент наконец-то настал.

Но Шики даже с закрытыми глазами в одно мгновение раскусил его намерения, и когда Изая с замиранием сердца потянулся было вернуть поцелуй, выставил вперед руку и зажал ему рот ладонью.

– Ннгх! Но… Почему? Вы же сами поцеловали меня… Я подумал, вам нравятся мужчины… – Изая дрожал от стыда и гнева и сверкал глазами, тогда как Шики был абсолютно спокоен и расслаблен.

– Это не игра, малыш. Ты еще не дорос, чтобы понять. И дети меня не прельщают, я всего лишь заставил тебя проглотить лекарство, чтобы ты не плакал от боли.

– Что?!

Изая скатился с бедер Шики и пулей скрылся за дверью спальни.

***

– Я ценю твое отношение, – сказал Шики на следующее утро, когда Изая хмуро и излишне сосредоточенно одевался, тщательно отводя покрасневшие глаза. – Извини, что разочаровал тебя. Сейчас вызову машину, тебя отвезут домой.

– Сам дойду, – буркнул Изая, резко вывернувшись из-под руки Шики, которую тот протянул, чтобы подбодрить его.

– Как скажешь, – Шики собрался уходить. Ему было немного жаль, что не сумел оправдать надежд этого мальчика.

– Шики-сан!!! – Изая не выдержал первым.

– О? – он замер в дверном проеме и усмехнулся уголками губ, прежде чем оглянуться. – Ну, если хорошенько попросишь… Может, когда-нибудь встретимся, поиграем.

«Вот же заноза в заднице… Никогда не думал, что свяжусь с подростком».

***

Прошло несколько месяцев. Наступило лето, а вместе с ним и сезон дождей. Шики все реже думал об Изае, держа в голове только мысль о том, что его нужно отслеживать по поступкам конкурентов: если те начнут совершать какие-то нестандартные ходы против Авакусу-кай, то точно заполучили его в свое распоряжение. По-хорошему, в таком случае информатора следовало выводить из игры одним точным выстрелом, но Шики чисто по-человечески было бы жаль калечить юную жизнь. Шики не озвучивал своих идей, и во многом благодаря этому заслуживал все большего уважения в глазах правящей верхушки клана.

Но однажды, когда они с Акабаяши проезжали мимо здания, где располагалась та самая квартира, он заметил стоявшую у стены подъезда знакомую фигурку. Изая прятался от дождя и явно подкарауливал его, заложив руки за спину.

«Хм, как ностальгично», – подумал Шики, отводя взгляд от мокнувшего под дождем Изаи. Ливень шелестел по крыше прямо как в тот день, когда состоялось их знакомство.

Шики вспомнил, как накануне получил анонимное сообщение, что кое-кто хочет с ним встретиться. Тогда он не придал этому значения.

– По твою душу, похоже, – Акабаяши выдернул Шики из воспоминаний, кивнув в сторону Изаи. – О чем задумался?

– Да не, просто кое-что вспомнил.

– И все-таки, он именно тебя ждет, – Акабаяши широко ухмыльнулся, заметив смущение Шики, – ты его знаешь?

Шики проигнорировал подколку.

– Танака-сан, высадите меня здесь, – наконец проговорил он, обратившись к водителю.

– И кто же это? – Акабаяши откровенно веселился. – Неужели сын?

– Нет. Младший братишка. – Отчеканил Шики ледяным тоном.

Акабаяши расхохотался.

– А ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат.

– Чего смешного? – Шики чувствовал себя крайне неловко.

– Да нет, ничего… Хотел бы я познакомиться с твоим _братишкой_ поближе.

Шики молча вышел из машины.

– Ну и какого черта ты здесь делаешь, Орихара-кун? – Шики был не в настроении: он терпеть не мог, когда над ним смеялись. – Здесь не место для детских игр.

Тем не менее, он прошел вперед, позволяя Изае идти следом. Выяснять отношения публично Шики тоже не любил.

– Шики-сан…

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Изая крепко схватил его за локоть и потянул в спальню, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и слегка подрагивая, будто от холода или сильного волнения. Шики не ожидал такого порыва и позволил опрокинуть себя на кровать: по прошлой встрече он знал, что Изая не склонен к физической агрессии и жестокости, да и, откровенно говоря, слаб, поэтому и не опасался за свою жизнь. У Изаи были свои методы влияния на людей, хотя и по этой части Шики, судя по всему, его превосходил. Иначе бы Изая не стал его выслеживать и сейчас не дрожал бы так, роняя ему на грудь капли дождевой воды с кончиков мокрых волос.

– Ну и долго ты меня караулил? – Шики был уверен, что этот мог приходить и ждать его чуть ли не каждый день.

– Давайте трахнемся! – смело и самонадеянно толкнув Шики на кровать, Изая забрался сверху и навис, расставив колени по сторонам от его бедер.

– Что? – не понял Шики. По правде говоря, он вообще не понимал, что здесь делает.

– Я хочу заняться _этим_ с вами, – уже тише проговорил Изая. – Ну же, давайте поиграем!

– Что у тебя лицом?

Шики протянул руку и ухватил его за щеку. С прошлой встречи Изая заметно осунулся, даже, казалось, похудел. Шики больше не видел той детской округлости в чертах и непосредственности во взгляде. За каких-то полгода Изая превратился в угловатого подростка. Тонкие брови были нахмурены, взгляд сосредоточен, а в глазах будто отражался дождь.

Изая проигнорировал его замечание.

– Шики-сан… Вы же говорили, что мы могли бы поиграть… вместе… – Каждое новое слово звучало тише и неувереннее предыдущего, под пронзительным взглядом Изая окончательно стушевался.

Он был почти уверен, что теперь Шики точно посмеется над ним и прогонит, потому что в отчаянии Изая пошел на крайность и фактически обманул его, анонимно пообещав сообщить что-то важное. Ему было необходимо увидеть Шики, эта встреча должна была развеять его сомнения: либо отношение Шики к нему изменилось бы, либо он в нем окончательно разочаровался. Изая был готов разочароваться, лишь бы больше не мучиться мыслями о нем.

– Боги, что я вижу, – Шики с горькой усмешкой размазал по щеке Изаи выбежавшую из глаза слезу.

Нет, все-таки он не превосходил Изаю, а всего лишь привязал его, подростка, своим авторитетом. Но все же он был прав, просто так ему не отделаться. Этого неприкаянного ребенка нужно было поддержать, пока он не делает ничего плохого и пока не натворил каких-нибудь глупостей. Шики прекрасно помнил, какие эмоции испытывал в свои пятнадцать лет, когда нравившаяся ему тогда девчонка предпочла его друга Акабаяши. След той девчонки давно простыл, с Акабаяши они остались _друзьями_ , но горький осадок одиночества все равно остался. Шики помнил, насколько яркие эмоции вызывали в юности, как оказывалось потом, самые незначительные события, и теперь даже завидовал Изае. Шики мысленно ухмыльнулся и решил уступить.

– Что ж, давай поиграем.

– Ах!

В мгновение ока Изая оказался опрокинут на постель и прижат всем весом Шики, и не смог сдержать стон. Шики тем временем задрал его водолазку.

– На тебе живого места нет, Орихара-кун…

– Я подрался… опять.

Сузив глаза, Шики покачал головой в знак неодобрения. Раскинувшийся под ним звездочкой подросток был красив. Даже с влажным от дождя и слез лицом, встрепанными волосами и ярко алевшими ссадинами, губами и стыдливым румянцем. Хотя Шики бы предпочел, чтобы ссадин не было. Потому что они отзывались сладостным покалыванием где-то в груди и делали его уязвимым перед Изаей, пускай тот и не догадывался. Впрочем, удовлетворившись правдой, Шики склонился и коснулся губами сочащейся сукровицей ранки на ребрах, а потом теплого мягкого живота.

Изая тихо застонал, но не от боли, а от желания. Ребра жгло и щипало, но от прикосновений Шики между ног свивался тугой клубок вожделения.

Ничто не укрылось от глаз Шики, и он тихо хмыкнул.

«Подростки в его возрасте такие легковозбудимые…»

Шики просунул ладони под спину Изаи, поднял его и усадил к себе на колени, прижав спиной к своей груди. Положив подбородок ему на плечо, подтянул водолазку Изаи до подмышек и легонько подул ему на грудь, будто бы хотел остудить пылавшую ссадину. От этого простого действия Изая напрягся, откинул голову на плечо Шики и едва слышно застонал сквозь зубы, боясь спугнуть его расположение стонами в голос. Шики развел его ноги, раздвинув свои колени, и теперь узкие форменные брюки неприятно сдавливали напрягшийся член.

– Смотри в штаны не кончи, – тихо засмеялся Шики и стал расстегивать ширинку Изаи.

Тот завороженно наблюдал за его действиями и густо покраснел, увидев, что через трусы проступила капля смазки, расплывшись на бордовой ткани позорным темным пятном.

Шики высвободил член Изаи и мягко провел пальцами по всей длине, несильно сжимая и сдвигая кожицу. Обнажившаяся головка влажно блеснула, Изая прерывисто выдохнул и зажмурился. Его потряхивало от перевозбуждения и стыда.

– Хочешь по-взрослому? – шепнул Шики ему на ухо.

Он знал, что провоцирует, и был уверен, что мальчишка стушуется, в лучшем случае промолчит, но тот в очередной раз превзошел его ожидания.

– Да, – выдохнул Изая. От низких вибраций хрипловатого голоса, горячего дыхания над ухом и уверенных прикосновений по всему телу бежали мурашки.

Изая не подозревал, что губы Шики в этот момент прорезала такая же острая торжествующая ухмылка, какой он сам привык одаривать оппонентов.

«Хм».

Кончиком среднего пальца Шики подцепил скользкую субстанцию с головки и размазал ее по сжатому анусу. Изая зажмурился еще крепче и невольно заскулил, не зная, чего ожидать. Хотя он и был искушен кое в каких вещах, физическая сторона человеческих отношений до сих пор была ему неизвестна.

– Не бойся, – проговорил Шики.

Ему нравилось полностью контролировать этого неуправляемого мальчишку, и он продолжил исследовать его тело, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не хохотнуть. Медленно, очень медленно он массировал подушечкой пальца колечко мышц, чувствуя, как оно постепенно расслабляется, раскрываясь ему навстречу. Убаюкав внимание Изаи своим нарочито размеренным дыханием, Шики резко втолкнул палец внутрь на две фаланги.

– Ааах!

Изая дернулся, распахнул глаза и замер, забыв, как дышать. Перед глазами все стало белым, а потом кромешно-черным, будто бы он ослеп. Растворившись в ощущениях, Изая не понял, что снова крепко зажмурился. Было совсем не больно, скорее, непривычно и даже приятно. Секундой позже он осознал, что приятным было не столько само проникновение, сколько ощущение полной отдачи контроля, с ним такого никогда еще не случалось.

– Мммм… – только и смог выстонать он, когда Шики начал плавно поглаживать его изнутри. Когда тот надавил посильнее, Изая вытянулся в его руках, заерзал, будто хотел насадиться глубже.

– Чшш…

Оставив в покое аккуратное ушко, Шики прильнул губами к влажной шее Изаи, приобнимая его торс свободной рукой, скользя ею вниз, обхватывая стоящий член. Всего лишь пары незамысловатых движений хватило, чтобы мальчишка, стиснув зубы и лягнув его носками туфель по ногам, кончил себе на живот.

Собрав каплю теплой спермы, Шики дал ей упасть на продолжавшую мокнуть ссадину. Подхватив опешившего и красного до ушей Изаю за подмышки, он ссадил того на кровать и поднялся на ноги, усмехаясь уголками рта.

– А ты забавный, Орихара-кун.

Сказав это, Шики неторопливо развернулся и ушел.

Поняв, что на сегодня игры закончились, а яснее ничего не стало, Изая разочарованно застонал и повалился на бок, уставившись прямо перед собой невидящим пустым взглядом. После оргазма в голове было пусто и легко, совсем не так, как когда он собственноручно дрочил дома в ванной, представляя в фантазиях Шики. И Изая вскоре уснул, не заботясь о том, что перед сном полагалось хотя бы раздеться.

Однако, проснувшись на следующее утро, он обнаружил, что его ссадины были обработаны, одежда аккуратно сложена на тумбочке, а поверх нее лежали новые чистые трусы и ключ от квартиры.

Он опять был в долгу у Шики.

***

Дожди так и не прекращались ни на следующий день, ни через два. И на этот раз Изая, чтобы не вызвать ненужных подозрений, ждал Шики внутри, смирно сидя на краешке кровати. Он решил не повторять своих ошибок, и когда Шики пришел, поднялся ему навстречу и обнял за пояс обеими руками, спрятав лицо на груди.

«Главное не отпускать рук, и тогда он останется».

– Хм? – Шики, казалось, не был удивлен. Шагая вперед, он позволил Изае допятиться до кровати, где сделал резкий разворот и сел, увлекая его за собой. Тот, по-прежнему не отстраняясь ни на миллиметр, последовал за Шики, забравшись к нему на колени.

Шики хотелось просто погладить Изаю по голове и дать денег на сладости, как он бы и поступил, будь на месте того любой обычный подросток. Но он понимал, что Изае нужно совсем не это, да и никакими деньгами нельзя откупиться от подобной наивной привязанности.

– Шики-сан, вы меня поцеловали только однажды. Почему? – Изая крепко обнимал плечи Шики, вдыхая аромат одеколона и тепло его тела.

– Орихара-кун, – Шики приподнял бровь, понимая, что лучше не колыхать болезненных воспоминаний и обойти эту тему. – Поцелуй еще заслужить надо. В тот раз ты показал себя бойцом—

– Значит, сейчас я не заслуживаю, – резво подытожил Изая, карабкаясь коленями по кровати для более устойчивого положения и опрокидывая Шики на спину, после чего сам упал сверху.

«Недоласканный ребенок», – Шики вздохнул, глядя в потолок, и обхватил руками верткое тело, поглаживая тонкую поясницу, не прикрытую коротким пиджачком.

Расстегнув и стащив с Изаи брюки, Шики снова усадил его к себе на колени. Изая крепко держался за лацканы его пиджака, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, и Шики решил не препятствовать этому.

«Я должно быть сошел с ума», – подумал он, выуживая из кармана небольшой флакон любриканта. Ему бы и в голову не пришло заняться сексом с этим мальчишкой, но, зная его непредсказуемый нрав, лучше было подстраховаться. Шики не вкладывал в свои действия сексуального подтекста: пусть они будут своего рода массажем, да чем угодно, если Изае от этого станет легче. Он все еще надеялся, что тот когда-нибудь перегорит, успокоится, повзрослеет, наконец.

Шики огладил костлявую поясницу, забираясь ладонью под алую водолазку. Изая инстинктивно прогнулся, прижавшись к нему еще теснее.

– Шики-сан…

Он выдавил на пальцы немного сочно пахнущей клубникой смазки. Шики не торопился, дав ей согреться и начать таять.

«Не слишком ли далеко я захожу?»

Изая тонко подрагивал в предвкушении и жался к нему, чуть приподнимаясь и поводя бедрами из стороны в сторону.

– Н-н… Шики-сан… пожалуйста…

Шики не нужно было ничего спрашивать: язык тела говорил за Изаю.

«Трахни меня, – кричал этот язык, – завали, засади и имей до потери пульса!»

Изая же лишь тихонько поскуливал.

Положив руку между остро выступавших лопаток, Шики прижал его к себе, заставив немного приподняться. Влажными от смазки пальцами он мазнул между поджарых ягодиц, вызвав новую волну дрожи.

– Ммм… Ш…Шики-сан… Ахх!

Он легко скользнул внутрь одним пальцем, смазывая гладкие горячие стеночки. Не торопясь, повернул кистью туда-сюда, и только после этого добавил второй палец.

Изая напрягся, задышал чаще, выгнулся сильнее, застонал чуть громче. Если один палец входил свободно, то два даже со смазкой ощутимо растягивали его изнутри. Изая представлял, как в него войдет член Шики, и от этого сладкая истома пробегала вдоль позвоночника, заставляя сжиматься вокруг чужих пальцев.

– Да-а… Ах! Шики-сан, трахните меня по-настоящему! По… пожалуйста! – Изая извивался, сам насаживаясь на пальцы, подаваясь назад и – послушно – вперед, стоило только Шики повести рукой.

«Похоже, действительно сошел… – думал Шики, не меняясь в лице. – Даже смешно. Он так искренне просит… Когда он станет сильным… может быть. Но сейчас… видеть его плачущим и умоляющим просто смешно и нелепо».

Шики ничего не ответил. Пускай мальчишка говорит любые глупости – он их моментально забудет, но вот если Шики откажет ему напрямую, Изая надолго запомнит обиду. Ядовитые слова накрепко въедаются в сознание, ничем не сотрешь. С этими мыслями он перехватил Изаю удобнее, запустив пальцы во взъерошенные темные волосы на затылке. Мальчишка вытянулся в струнку и прижался к нему, доверчиво запрокинув голову, так что Шики кожей мог ощущать его дыхание. Загнанное и напрочь сбитое стонами и мольбами.

Нащупав кончиками пальцев небольшой бугорок внутри, Шики плавно прошелся по нему с легким нажимом, почти что с удовольствием отметив, как тонкое тело в его объятиях прошила крупная дрожь.

– Аах! Ах!!! – Изая практически лежал у него на груди и что-то бессвязно шептал в такт движениям его пальцев, постанывая все громче и откровеннее.

Шики улыбался уголками губ и продолжал, ловя себя на мысли, что все-таки ведется, дышит в такт с Изаей. Он получал удовольствие от столь искренних эмоций: нечасто доводилось видеть подобное; вернее, подобное – никогда, а настоящими неподдельными эмоциями его больше других снабжал Акабаяши. Разумеется, эмоциями другого свойства…

Изае не потребовалось многого, чтобы кончить без единого прикосновения к члену, – он был слишком напряжен эмоционально. Задохнувшись собственным стоном, он выгнул спину, и, крепко вжавшись всем телом в корпус Шики, излился себе на живот, совсем не заботясь, что при этом пачкает спермой и чужую рубашку.

Руки, стискивавшие лацканы пиджака, обессилено разжались и соскользнули. Изая, по-прежнему уткнувшись носом в плечо Шики, что-то бессвязно и сонно шептал между жадными вздохами. Шики откинулся назад и лег на спину, увлекая Изаю за собой. Сперма просочилась сквозь ткань, и теперь влажно касалась кожи. Нужно было переодеться, но Шики чувствовал, что не должен сейчас уходить, по крайней мере, пока Изая не заснет. Он задумчиво перебирал мягкие черные волосы на его загривке и баюкающе поглаживал пальцами затылок и шею. Изая тихонько сопел, не в силах бороться со сном, и вскоре полностью отключился.

Шики снова ушел, оставив его одного. Не потому, что у него были какие-то не терпящие отлагательства дела, а потому, что он элементарно не знал, что сказать, когда Изая проснется, и как посмотреть ему в глаза, если он на полном серьезе потребует полноценного секса.

***

Через несколько дней Изая опять вернулся весь в ссадинах. И то ли не схлынувший адреналин был тому причиной, то ли Изая просто освоился и осмелел, но он снова попытался соблазнить Шики.

Однако Шики пресек все поползновения, попросту скинув с себя ласковые руки, и даже не удостоил Изаю прикосновением. Он не хотел признавать, что начинал ревновать, ведь Изая носил свои синяки как ордена и нарочно светил ими перед ним.

«Зачем тебе я, если ты постоянно провоцируешь другого?» – хотелось спросить Шики, но он молчал, сверля Изаю тяжелым взглядом. Да, тот выполнял небольшие задания для Авакусу-кай, и справлялся с ними более чем успешно, но его претензии могли стать серьезной проблемой.

Изая не был дураком, и быстро просчитал, что и у него есть кое-какие рычаги влияния на Шики. Конечно, любой нормальный человек сказал бы, что если бы Изая не был дураком, он бы не появлялся перед Шики покрытым пылью, синяками и ссадинами, и пытался бы беззастенчиво врать, что, скажем, оступился и упал с лестницы, но… Но Изае с детства было интересно выводить людей на чистую воду, любой ценой вытаскивать на свет их неприглядные помыслы и настоящие мотивы поступков – ведь вряд ли в современном мире найдется кто-то, у кого их нет, – и поэтому он изо всех сил провоцировал Шики в те моменты, когда мог контролировать свое бурлящее гормонами тело.

Так продолжалось несколько недель кряду. Шики гнал его из своей жизни, но Изая упрямо появлялся в ней снова. Шики с каждым разом метал в него все более яростные взоры, собственноручно отмывая от уличной пыли и крови и с хмурой сосредоточенностью обрабатывая ссадины. Но однажды не сдержался и за одну особенно наглую выходку ударил по смеющемуся лицу. Изая дернулся и подозрительно быстро затих. Кровь хлынула у него из разбитого носа, и Шики почувствовал себя, черт побери, виноватым. Усадив Изаю на диван, он принес пакет со льдом и упаковку бумажных салфеток.

Шики понимал, почему Изая это делает, но то, как он это делает, не на шутку злило его. Он еще не до конца научился управлять своими эмоциями.

У Шики была тяжелая рука, и кровотечение долго не унималось. Изая глотал кровь, едва не захлебываясь ею, и так беспомощно смотрел на Шики, стоявшего над ним с пакетом льда и скорбным лицом, что тому становилось жаль его. Шики корил себя за несдержанность, даже не думая о том, что давно играет не по своим правилам.

Выдержав достаточную паузу, Изая очень тихо спросил:

– Шики-сан, почему вы не хотите секса со мной? Я кое-что знаю про вас и Акабаяши-сана…

«Да уж, не стоит недооценивать его таланты…» – Шики замер сначала в изумлении, а потом сдерживаясь, чтобы не расхохотаться. Все-таки, какие бы игры ни затевал Орихара, в некоторых моментах он был безнадежно наивен.

– Пф, Изая, посмотри на себя. Ты просишь секса, но при этом не в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Готов унижаться, таскаясь за взрослыми… ты считаешь это приемлемым для себя? Ты – маленький эгоист с бурлящими гормонами. Возможно, ты этого не понимаешь, но ты именно такой. Так не терпится стать взрослым? Думаешь, если начнешь с кем-то трахаться, то станешь выглядеть взрослее в глазах остальных? Так вот, Изая-кун, пойми: _им_ все равно. Им будет все равно, даже если ты будешь посреди улицы истекать кровью. Никто, кроме тебя самого, не позаботится о тебе. И ты не должен зависеть от чьего бы то ни было мнения. Только тогда ты можешь претендовать на зрелость. А я никогда не стану делать _этого_ с ребенком.

– Что?! Я же совсем так не думаю!

– О, так значит, тебя расстраивает, что ты не можешь просто так взять и получить то, чего хочешь? Я тебя разочарую: это тоже не делает тебя взрослым. Взрослые не всегда могут удовлетворить свои желания незамедлительно, но они никогда не покажут этого, а станут работать над тем, чтобы, во-первых, убедиться, на самом ли деле им это нужно, а во-вторых, чтобы найти способ достичь желаемого. У тебя же все написано на лице. Вспомни, как ты хотел соврать мне про свой возраст.

Изая не нашелся, что ответить, и опустил голову.

– Хех, выходит, я прав. Ты услышал то, что хотел услышать, раз за разом приходя сюда. А теперь уходи, сегодня у меня нет времени нянчиться с тобой.

Шики прекрасно понимал, что не к лицу ему морально давить того, кто и сам готов унижаться. Все-таки Изая был способным информатором, и терять его было бы невыгодно с позиции интересов клана. Шики было тяжело на душе от того, что он заставлял ребенка страдать, но он прекрасно понимал, что каждый проходит через этот этап, просто Изая предпочел его своим сверстникам. Он знал, что должен был дать ему шанс.

– Но поскольку я такой добрый, ты по-прежнему можешь иногда приходить сюда.

– Я… Я не… – Изаю больно задели слова Шики, потому что они были чистой правдой. По сравнению с ним он был жалким глупым малолеткой, которому никогда не сравняться со взрослыми. На глаза навернулись злые слезы.

Он коротко глянул на Шики и выбежал, неприлично громко хлопнув дверью.

Целый месяц Изая не появлялся, и Шики думал, что он пропал из его жизни насовсем.

Но ближе к осени Изая пришел снова.

***

Он стоял перед многоэтажным зданием в редкостной для него нерешительности и смотрел на лежавший в ладони ключ. Зачем он вообще взял его? Почему до сих пор не выбросил? Изая не мог понять. Как не мог разобраться и в самом себе, отчетливо ощущая, что он не такой, как его сверстники, и что ответы на все его вопросы есть у одного единственного человека.

С неба снова лился дождь, удивительно холодный для конца августа, но все-таки еще летний. Он заполнял город мягким серым светом, делая его почти прозрачным.

«Я запутался… Ничего не могу понять, и не знаю, что делать… – Изая поднял лицо к небу, глядя, как с высоты целеустремленно летят капли. – Черт, ну почему я такой идиот?..»

Изая опустил голову, чувствуя, как дождь стекает по щекам. Открывшуюся шею жалили мелкие холодные брызги. Постояв немного, он зажал ключ в ладони и наконец решился. Пускай Шики считает его ребенком, лишь бы объяснил, как жить дальше. Его ровесники уже разбивались на парочки, некоторые даже ходили за руку. За ним самим бегали несколько девчонок, но Изая не чувствовал необходимости в их восхищении, потому что они не могли дать ему ничего для него значимого, продвинуть в его собственных глазах. Шики – вот кто мог. Изая вошел в квартиру и присел на край знакомой кровати, оставив дверь в комнату открытой.

Четверть часа спустя пришел Шики. Он поставил в угол прихожей едва успевший намокнуть зонт и, разувшись, сразу прошел в спальню. Изая сидел, понурив голову, виноватый и одинокий. Не говоря ни слова, Шики подошел и, обхватив его подбородок пальцами, поднял лицо, заставляя смотреть на себя. У Изаи снова был разбит лоб, но ссадина, хотя и кровоточила, была залеплена пластырем. 

Шики спокойно произнес:

– У тебя кровь на лбу.

В доказательство своих слов он коснулся лба Изаи пальцами и задержал их на уровне его глаз. Изая смотрел на него и молчал. Но не сконфуженно, как раньше, а даже как-то… сурово, будто принял свои бесконечные царапины за часть собственной жизни, рутину, которую не нужно объяснять.

– Ты опять подрался, так? – подытожил Шики.

Изая потянулся вперед и обхватил его испачканный палец губами.

Шики оторопело смотрел на него, не спеша убирать руку. Это было что-то новенькое. Интересно, как много он пропустил за то время, пока не виделся с ним? Изая старательно слизывал собственную кровь, его язык был чуточку шершавым, как у кота.

***

В школе Изая сошелся со своим одноклассником Кадотой Кёхэем. Не сказать, чтобы он его особо интересовал, но оказался неплохим компаньоном в противостоянии с Хэйваджимой Шизуо. С его помощью Изая мог провернуть кое-какие махинации и поставить Шизуо в неудобное положение. У Кёхэя – Дотачина, как прозвал его Изая, – было обострено чувство справедливости, и он не мог просто так смотреть на ссадины своего одноклассника.

– Ай! – Изая зашипел, когда тот коснулся его головы. Была перемена, они сидели напротив друг друга в полупустом классе.

– У тебя шишка на лбу. – Дотачин смотрел внимательно и спокойно, _по-взрослому_.

– Он ударил меня стулом. Да забей, все в порядке. – Это была уже вторая стычка за день. Или третья.

– В порядке? Ты вечно попадаешь в переделки, а потом ходишь избитый. Зачем ты донимаешь Шизуо? И кстати… недавно я заметил тебя с нехорошими парнями. А после этого ты стал сам не свой.

– Да ладно?

Изая беспечно рассмеялся, чувствуя, что разговор зашел не в то русло. Но Кёхэй продолжил:

– Ты разговаривал у ворот школы с каким-то худощавым мужчиной. Это, конечно, не мое дело, но… Он ведь из якудза?

– Ахх… ты спалил меня! – Изая весело хихикнул внезапно пришедшей в голову идее. – На самом деле он – мой отец.

– Врунишка. – Нет, Кёхэя просто так было не провести.

– Не-а, – Изая прищурился, будто еще несколько секунд надеялся, что тот поверит.

Кёхэй молчал. Воспользовавшись паузой, он достал из кармана пластырь и налепил Изае на лоб.

– Хах, Дотачин, да зачем мне тебе врать?

– Действительно?

– По правде говоря, мне кажется, он мне нравится. – Изая впервые решился заговорить с кем-либо о Шики и сразу начал со столь оглушительного признания. Заметив, что Кёхэй раскрыл рот от изумления, он стер с лица мечтательную улыбку и быстро добавил: – Нет, ты не подумай, мы не любовники! О, да ты ревнуешь?!

Кёхэй выдохнул с облегчением и посмотрел в сторону, избегая взгляда Изаи. Орихара и так-то был странным, но после этих слов Кёхэй начал думать, что Изая _не просто так_ доставал Шизуо, и эта мысль не давала ему покоя. И не потому, что общаясь с Изаей и иногда защищая его, он ставил под удар свою репутацию, а потому, что с этого дня стал еще сильнее опасаться, что тот попадет в какую-нибудь крупную передрягу.

Изая откинулся на спинку стула и оттолкнулся ногами, ловя равновесие. От этого разговора ему стало значительно легче. Вернее, не от самого разговора, а от факта, что он нашел в себе силы поделиться с кем-то сокровенным.

– Я сказал, что он мне нравится, – продолжил Изая, качаясь на стуле, – но на самом деле наши отношения скорее односторонние. И, возможно, все, чего я добиваюсь, это любви с его стороны. Вернее, чтобы он считал меня равным. Сейчас он обращается со мной как с ребенком, а я хочу, чтобы он воспринимал меня серьезно, понимаешь? А он… я уже просто отчаялся!

Изая с грохотом приземлил стул на пол и уронил голову на руки, растекаясь по парте.

– Я не понимаю, что он обо мне думает… я совсем не понимаю его!

– Изая, – Кёхэй осторожно тронул черноволосую макушку, – ну так, может, пойди и поговори с ни—

– Ой, мне пора! – встрепенулся Изая и полез в открытое окно, как раз вовремя, ведь в дверном проеме в этот момент появился Шизуо. – Пока, Дотачин!

– ИЗАЯЯЯ! Так вот ты где прятался! Я с тобой не закончил!!! – Шизуо рванул за ним, по дороге прихватывая чей-то стул.

Кёхэй уже не считал неудачной идеей привинтить всю мебель в школе к полу.

– Изая, – крикнул он ему вслед, – я за тебя беспокоюсь!

– Ах, Дотачин! – стоя на подоконнике, Изая раскинул руки, будто бы собирался обнять кого. – Я тоже тебя люблю! Как друга, разумеется!

Хихикнув, он спрыгнул в кусты и помчался прочь. Шизуо пожал плечами и поплелся в кабинет своего класса.

На последний урок Орихара так и не явился. Кёхэй сверлил взглядом пустое место перед собой и молился, чтобы Изая не натворил глупостей.

***

Воспользовавшись замешательством Шики, Изая крепко схватил его за рукава пиджака и повалил на кровать. Сам он забрался сверху и навис, стоя на четвереньках. Шики смотрел на него прямо, и сложно было оценить этот взгляд как заинтересованный или скучающий. Он просто ждал. Изая склонился ближе, словно намеревался поцеловать в губы, но вместо этого уткнулся лицом в плечо и тихо замычал, втянув носом знакомый запах.

Шики просунул руку и отодвинул Изаю, упираясь ладонью ему в нос и рот.

– Не лезь, – предупредил он.

«Кто же я для вас? – думал Изая, наблюдая, как Шики сел и щелкнул зажигалкой, закуривая. – Вы для меня всё».

Шики не собирался уходить, понимая, что Изая не осмелился бы его просто так побеспокоить, как бывало прежде. Поэтому он ждал объяснений. Зато Изая держал его за локоть так, будто боялся, что он уйдет.

– Я люблю людей, – наконец проговорил Изая, и Шики оглянулся через плечо. – Всех, и вы не исключение. Но… я ненавижу, когда вы обращаетесь со мной как с ребенком.

– А кто тебе это сказал? Я бы не стал делать с ребенком того, что делал с тобой.

Теперь настала очередь Изаи изумляться.

Шики иронично усмехнулся, повернувшись и ловко перехватив запястье Изаи. Тонкое, перемотанное эластичным бинтом запястье, с легкостью умещавшееся у него в пальцах.

– Но запомни, если кто-то узнает, мы оба окажемся в глубокой заднице. Ты понял?

– Да.

– Хорошо. Иди сюда, – Шики затушил сигарету и выдохнул в сторону дым.

И Изая с радостью и облегчением подполз к нему, поднырнул под локоть и, обняв, жадно прижался всем телом.

«И все-таки он до сих пор считает меня ребенком».

В этот раз Изая полностью обнаженным стоял перед Шики на четвереньках, а тот долго растягивал его пальцами, обильно политыми любрикантом. Изая вертел задом, подавался назад и сам насаживался на пальцы, будто прося большего, но на самом деле не был сильно возбужден, ведь пришел совсем не за этим. Однако, судя по неторопливости движений, Шики его _готовил_ , и Изая с замиранием сердца предвкушал. Неужели Шики даст ему то, о чем он в этот раз даже не пытался просить? Неужели он хоть самую малость стал считаться с ним? Или—

Шики вытащил пальцы, не дав ему дофантазировать.

– Ложись на спину, Орихара-кун.

Изая покорно перевернулся и застыл, стыдливо сведя колени: это действительно было подготовкой – стоя на коленях на краю кровати, Шики с отстраненным видом расстегивал брюки.

– Ты готов? – уточнил тот, видя некоторое замешательство Изаи.

– Д-да…

Шики не был щедр на ласки, видимо, поэтому Изая до сих пор стеснялся его прикосновений. И когда горячие ладони легли на его голые коленки, он вздрогнул.

Шики выжидающе посмотрел Изае в глаза, а потом взял за бедра и одним движением подтянул к себе, позволив упереться ступнями в торс. Он почувствовал, как поджались прохладные пальцы, пытаясь найти опору.

Пока Изая краснел и возился, ища удобное положение, Шики вылил на ладонь приличное количество смазки и снова прошелся скользкими пальцами по его промежности, а затем по своему члену. Казалось, он сделал все возможное, но когда приставил головку ко входу и, направляя себя рукой, попытался войти, Изая зажался.

Шики вздохнул и взял паузу, глянув в сторону. Он не торопился: парень был неопытен, ему требовалось время, чтобы приноровиться.

Снова подтянув Изаю к себе, Шики ненавязчиво развел его ноги. Тот изгибался как девчонка, но прогрессу это не способствовало, и Шики потерял терпение. Подхватив его под колени и сложив пополам, он вошел одним длинным толчком, зная, что минутная вспышка боли переносится легче получасовых пыток. Внутри Изаи было достаточно смазки, чтобы перенести вторжение, и то, что у Шики никак не получалось вставить, было полностью виной Орихары.

Изая вскрикнул и, зажмурившись, вцепился в бедра Шики. Ему было так неожиданно, так иррационально больно, что он не думал о том, что от его ногтей на смуглой коже остаются глубокие царапины. Изае казалось, его вот-вот разорвет, он даже вздохнуть не мог, весь сжавшись в один комок. Неужели он _этого_ хотел?

– Не сопротивляйся. Дыши. – Шики был _почти_ спокоен. Легко сказать, когда самому дышать трудно, а голос срывается на хриплое рычание.

Он смотрел на Изаю сверху вниз и терпеливо покачивал бедрами, давая привыкнуть. Подхватив худые щиколотки, Шики положил ноги Изаи себе на плечи и очень медленно начал двигаться, входя до конца и снова выходя наполовину.

– Ааа!

– Чшшш… – Шики продолжал, несмотря на то, что Изая под ним почти что плакал.

– Шики-сан… вытащите… по-пожалуйста-ах! – всхлипывал он.

– Терпи, Орихара-кун, ты же мужчина.

– Я не могу!

– Ты сам этого хотел. Если я сейчас отпущу тебя, как прикажешь искать удовлетворение? Ты же ничего не умеешь. Маленький эгоист.

Изая стиснул зубы, видимо, чтобы не стонать, но все равно тихо скулил от каждого движения Шики и жмурится, ресницы у него были мокрыми. Шики отдавал себе отчет, что все это не от боли, а от стыда и эмоционального перевозбуждения, только Изая этого еще не понимал и зажимался, причиняя боль им обоим. Шики двигал бедрами, медленно, но размашисто, придерживая ноги Изаи под коленями, стискивая светлую кожу до багровых отметин.

Изая не выдержал и закрыл лицо руками.

– Не прячься, Орихара-кун. Открой глаза и смотри на меня, – Шики отвел ладони от лица, терпеливо удерживая тонкие запястья.

– Ах!

Шики молниеносно усмехнулся, что Изаю оказалось так легко провести, и прижался ртом к его соленым губам. Коротко оттянув и отпустив нижнюю из них, он решительно углубил поцелуй, ощутив, как тело под ним мгновенно расслабилось.

«Это тебе аванс за храбрость, мальчик».

Сразу вслед за этим он чуть изменил угол проникновения и, разорвав поцелуй, отстранился на несколько сантиметров, чтобы поймать первый сладостный стон.

– Ах… ах… ааах! – Изая в голос вторил толчкам Шики, вызывая у того улыбку умиления. Еще никто так не стонал под ним, еще никто не был таким открытым и неопытным. Шики наслаждался моментом, зная, что такого больше не будет. Потом Изая научится вовремя расслабляться и будет только прикусывать губу и задерживать дыхание в самый первый и неприятный момент, а пока…

А пока под его напором Изая постепенно выворачивался, как лопасть пропеллера, так что Шики без труда смог сгрести в ладонь половинку его тощей задницы, а затем с оттяжкой шлепнуть. Изая звонко вскрикнул, а Шики удовлетворенно засмеялся.

Расслабившись, Изая неосознанно потянулся рукой к своему члену и начал торопливо дрочить. Закусив губу и прикрыв глаза, он тихо постанывал каким-то своим мыслям.

– О, – Шики ухмыльнулся, – так значит, кое-что мы все-таки умеем.

Неопытность Изаи забавляла его, но все же он не смеялся над ним. Шики продолжал размеренно двигать бедрами, завороженно наблюдая за мельтешением тонкой руки. Но когда Изая стал тихо вскрикивать и сильнее подаваться бедрами навстречу собственным пальцам, Шики перехватил его запястье и отвел в сторону, после чего, не вынимая члена, подхватил за талию и вынудил окончательно перевернуться на живот.

Одним властным движением нажав на поясницу, Шики заставил Изаю не только прогнуться, но и лечь, по-лягушачьи расставив ноги. Поменяв угол проникновения, он стал входить то сверху вниз, то горизонтально, наращивать и сбавлять темп, вынимать почти полностью и засаживать снова. Распластав на кровати, наплевав на синяки. Шики наслаждался гибким молодым телом, скрывавшим сколь изощренный ум, столь же наивное сердце. Вытянув вперед руки, Изая стонал. Искренне, гортанно. Стонал от его движений, когда Шики загонял на всю длину, стонал, съезжая по простыням. Под пальцами Шики скользила гладкая шелковистая кожа, которую едва не вспарывали остро выступавшие лопатки. Держа Изаю за плечо у основания шеи, Шики ощущал хрупкость его тела, идущий от него жар и частое биение пульса. Он наслаждался, наблюдая борьбу, происходившую внутри Изаи: тот рвано выдыхал, вскрикивал при особенно сильных толчках и невольно зажимался, но при этом подмахивал, желая насадиться глубже.

Внезапно Шики отстранился, сев на пятки позади него и откровенно залюбовался. Ноги Изаи были широко разведены, и сдвинуть их у него не было никакой возможности, что открывало вид на его влажную от смазки промежность, порозовевшие от шлепков полукружия ягодиц и блядские ямочки на тощей пояснице, которая к тому же извивалась в такт сбивчивому дыханию. Едва отдышавшись, Изая попытался подняться, но тело не слушалось его, и он упал обратно. Огладив его по ноге до самой щиколотки, Шики выдавил на ладонь еще немного смазки, и, несколько раз быстро проведя по члену, резко вошел в разработанный анус.

Изая протяжно застонал: его налившийся тяжестью член проехался по простыне. Мягкая ткань казалась шершавой, как наждачная бумага, и тонкой кожицы под головкой она касалась будто оголенных нервов. Шики напористо вжал Изаю в простыни и взял какой-то совершенно сумасшедший темп. Изая уже не стонал, он кричал от наслаждения, вызванного легким принуждением и прикосновением пары крепких рук. Оргазм захлестнул его с головой, перекрыл кислород. Изая и представить не мог, что он может быть таким.

Шики с хриплым стоном кончил внутрь, как только Изая начал конвульсивно сжиматься вокруг его плоти, крепко стискивая своим гладким горячим нутром. Сразу после этого он перевернул его на спину, чтобы увидеть лицо.

– Шики-сан, вы меня порвали? – в голосе мальчишки мешались страх и надежда, и Шики не мог сказать с уверенностью, что предпочел бы этот мазохист, быть порванным или нет. – Ахаха, наверное, там кровь!

– Дай посмотрю, – Шики попытался развести его колени, но Изая неожиданно смутился и стал вырываться, загораживая промежность узкими ладонями.

– Вы перестанете меня любить, – казалось, он на полном серьезе был на грани истерики.

Но Шики только бритвенно-остро усмехнулся и спокойно проговорил, делая паузы между словами:

– А кто сказал, что я тебя люблю?

Изая опешил. Секундного замешательства хватило Шики, чтобы рывком раздвинуть острые коленки. Растраханная дырочка припухла, пульсировала, приоткрываясь как запыхавшийся рот, и сочилась смазкой, которой Шики вылил добрых полфлакона – клубничной, Шики надеялся, что не прогадал, ведь Изая любил клубничные леденцы на палочке – но крови не было.

– Не дергайся, Орихара-кун, больнее не будет, – Шики откровенно забавляло неведение Изаи. – Ты не порвался, и это не кровь, а смазка. – Шики насмешливо заглянул в округлившиеся глаза, – и мое семя. Прости, я не предполагал, что ты решишься, и не взял презерватив. Вставай, тебя надо вымыть. Или, может, на руках отнести?

С трудом понимая, что он делает, Изая сполз с кровати. Ноги у него тряслись, теплая смазка непроизвольными толчками вытекала из тела и струилась по бедрам. Колени дрожали и казались ватными, но Изая упорно шел сам, неуверенно ступая босыми ногами и цепляясь за стены для равновесия. Шики бодро следовал за ним.

В ванной Шики снял рубашку. Изая никогда не видел его раздетым и не предполагал, что его спина и плечи окажутся покрыты замысловатой татуировкой в виде какого-то чешуйчатого гада, хотя, учитывая положение Шики в клане, этого следовало ожидать. Изая почувствовал себя неуютно обнаженным рядом с ним. Еще и эти красные лотосы… Они как будто наблюдали за ним со стен и тянулись своими нежными каменными лепестками.

Шики бережно поддержал Изаю, помогая тому перешагнуть бортик душевой. В ярком свете мальчишка выглядел еще более тоненьким. Шики любовался им.

Упираясь ладонями в стену, Изая крупно дрожал и почти был готов зарыдать от ощущения несправедливости происходящего, из-за того, что Шики опять поставил себя выше него и не дал ни единого шанса пробить эту стену высокомерия. Но теплая вода и баюкающие прикосновения делали свое дело, и у Изаи созрел _план_.

– Болит? – спросил Шики, коснувшись костлявой поясницы.

Изая мигом состроил страдальческую гримасу: пониже спины действительно неприятно тянуло, но не так, чтобы нельзя было перетерпеть.

– Может, вы еще и денег дадите, Шики-сан? – только что кусавший дрожащую губу, он язвительно ухмыльнулся, отбросив от своего лица протянутую в жесте сожаления руку.

– О, вот мы как заговорили, – Шики, признаться, был удивлен такому повороту. Он выпрямился и усмехнулся, убедившись, что с кандидатурой явно не прогадал. – Что ж, пожалуй, дам. Цену можешь не называть.

На следующий день, получив от Шики уже гораздо более серьезное задание и аванс в пухлом конверте, Изая официально стал информатором Авакусу-кай и получил доступ в штаб-квартиру клана. Поначалу его удивляли эти безликие серые стены, но позже он понял, что самое интересное здесь – люди. Впрочем, как и везде. Однако от всех остальных они отличались тем, что, связанные интересами клана, становились как будто единым организмом.

Он приходил к Шики почти каждый день за своей законной порцией ласк. Все остальное для него будто бы отошло на второй план. Когда Изая чего-то хотел, он этого добивался.

***

Но ничто не может продолжаться вечно.

Придя однажды в кабинет-галерею Шики, Изая обнаружил того сидящим на диване. Шики задумчиво курил, и по его лицу Изая с первого взгляда заподозрил неладное. _Тесно_ общаясь с Шики, он хорошо научился улавливать малейшие перемены в спокойном хмуром лице. Чтобы удостовериться, Изая в своей обычной манере забрался к нему на колени, фамильярно обняв вместо приветствия.

Шики потушил сигарету и проговорил, настойчиво отстранив Изаю:

– Я сегодня не хочу, Орихара-кун. Тебе нужны деньги, я могу дать просто так, – Шики потянулся за бумажником, но Изая перехватил его руку, цепко сжав запястье.

– Шики-сан… – его пальцы дрожали.

В глазах Изаи светилась решимость, с какой подростки его возраста идут к своим сомнительным целям, и Шики понял, что ему проще дать, что он хочет, чем отказать. Ведь если он не удовлетворит своего информатора, тот пойдет к кому-нибудь еще, и Шики даже знал, к кому. Добавит синяков на теле, но свое возьмет – гормоны жестоки, стоит только раз пойти у них на поводу, и устоять перед соблазном повторить станет просто невозможно. Шики было бы жаль потерять своенравную, но послушную игрушку.

– Будь по-твоему, – Шики достал телефон, – Акабаяши, зайди-ка ко мне.

Изая поднял на Шики недоверчивый взгляд.

– Акабаяши… сан? Но как же…

– Все в порядке, для всех у нас рабочее совещание.

– О, теперь это так называется? – Изая оживился, понимающе ухмыльнувшись.

– Это так называлось, когда тебя еще в проекте не было. Будь хорошим мальчиком, и он даст тебе то, чего ты хочешь.

– Но…

– Не спорь.

Шики ловко поймал Изаю за талию и, притянув к себе, расстегнул на нем брюки и приспустил их, попутно огладив ягодицы. Изая весь поджался, ища точку опоры, и как раз в этот момент в просторное помещение вошел Акабаяши.

– О, я смотрю, вы тут зря времени не теряете, – хохотнул он, покрывая разделявшее их расстояние широкими шагами. – Чем могу помочь?

Акабаяши приблизился вплотную и небрежно положил руку на поясницу Изаи, будто тот был предметом искусства или просто вычурной мебелью.

– Наш информатор хочет, чтобы с ним поиграли, займи его. – Шики притянул Изаю к себе, заставив прогнуть спину и выставить ягодицы.

– Вот как? – Акабаяши обеими руками огладил узкую поясницу и поджарые половинки, недвусмысленно потираясь о них сквозь собственные брюки и давая Изае понять, что о таком тот и не мечтал.

Одной рукой расстегивая ремень, другую Акабаяши протянул к лицу Изаи, вталкивая кончики пальцев в теплый рот.

– Оближи хорошенько.

– А ты затейник, Акабаяши-сан, – Шики откровенно веселился, обнимая за верхнюю часть торса застывшего между ними Изаю. – Смазку лучше возьми, наш мальчик еще очень тесный, а ты – большая шишка. В верхнем ящике стола лежит.

Акабаяши взял флакон и стал лить смазку на поясницу Изаи, наблюдая за тем, как она вязкими розовыми каплями стекала в ложбинку между ягодиц. Смазка была холодной – это только Шики согревал ее для него – но в новых ощущениях была своя прелесть.

Изая переступал с ноги на ногу от щекотного ощущения, как вдруг Акабаяши вставил в него сразу два пальца. Изая вскрикнул – больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, но тут же замолк, поводя бедрами из стороны в сторону и самостоятельно насаживаясь на пальцы. Сгибая их, Акабаяши тянул Изаю вверх, и он послушно привставал на цыпочки, подаваясь назад и тихо поскуливая от возбуждения. Как вдруг Акабаяши резко повернул кисть и выпрямил пальцы, надавив на нащупанный им бугорок. Изая захлебнулся криком: удовольствие било через край, плавило его тело. Изая был готов умолять, чтобы тот не останавливался. Но пальцы Акабаяши тут же покинули его нутро, а им на смену пришел член, недлинный, но толстый. Одним движением он заполнил Изаю до отказа, растянув так, что тот забыл, как дышать. Акабаяши выдохнул у него над ухом. Почувствовав, как по щеке течет слеза, Изая стыдливо уткнулся лицом в милостиво подставленное плечо Шики. Ему было неловко за свою несдержанность, смущало присутствие постороннего, то, что тот делал, и особенно степень его посвященности в маленькие секреты их с Шики отношений.

– Ну, ну, Орихара-кун, ты должен быть мужественным, – шепнул Шики ему на ухо, опаляя кожу дыханием, – сейчас Акабаяши оттрахает тебя так, что ты пару дней не сможешь нормально ходить, и люди на улице будут коситься на тебя. Ты же сам этого хотел?

От жаркого шепота Изая возбудился так сильно, что мог только зажмурить глаза и неопределенно помотать головой, чтобы не кончить тотчас. Он цеплялся за пиджак Шики как кот, ищущий опору, и прогибался сильнее под натиском Акабаяши, чтобы устоять на дрожащих от возбуждения и напряжения ногах.

Шики целомудренно поцеловал его в висок, с наслаждением втянув носом запах его волос.

Изая тихо застонал, когда Акабаяши ускорил темп. Каждое его движение бедрами вперед подталкивало Изаю к Шики, вжимало в его грудь. Шики протянул руку под свисающую водолазку и накрыл ладонью пах Изаи, начав поглаживать жмущийся к животу член. Он то сжимал его с боков, двигая тонкую кожицу, то клал себе на ладонь и позволял скользить по запястью в такт толчкам, а сам при этом обхватывал пальцами потяжелевшие яички и перекатывал их, как шары Гантань.

– Ааах! – хрипло вскрикнул Изая. Теперь он метался между двумя мужчинами, полностью потерявшись в том, кому отдает предпочтение, заполнявшему его Акабаяши или ласковым и умелым рукам Шики. Казалось, оба делали все, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие.

Но подняв голову, Изая увидел такое, от чего земля резко ушла у него из-под ног. Трахая его и дроча ему, мужчины увлеченно целовались. Так, будто бы его здесь просто не существовало! Изая бурно кончил и разрыдался: Шики никогда, никогда, никогда не целовал его! Разве что в тот раз, когда заставил проглотить горькое лекарство, да в тот дождливый вечер, когда впервые лег с ним. Но этих двух недо-поцелуев Изае было до обидного мало. Эти _взрослые_ совершенно не считались с ним…

***

И тем не менее, через несколько дней Изая оправился от обиды и пришел снова. На этот раз Шики ему не отказал, будто ощущая вину.

– Шики-сан, жестче…

– Хм?

– Вы так глубоко внутри… Аах! – Изая дрожал, жмурился от восторга и выгибался в его руках, упиваясь тем, что в этот день безраздельно завладел Шики. – Хаа…

Он лежал на спине, обвивая ногами пояс Шики. Тот обхватил ладонями его лицо, будто бы для поцелуя, но вместо этого стал гладить по влажным вискам, стер большим пальцем нечаянную одинокую слезинку, пристально посмотрел и отстранился.

Изая сбился со счета, сколько раз он кончил в этот вечер, плавно перетекший в ночь. Казалось, Шики решил наверстать упущенное или выдать все мыслимые авансы. Поначалу Изая однозначно предпочел бы первое, но постепенно склонился ко второму: он и не думал, что Шики мог быть настолько вынослив. К двум часам ночи Изая лежал на скомканной и влажной постели безвольной тряпичной куклой, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно. После того, как все закончилось, в душ его Шики нес. Но…

– Лицом к стене, ноги раздвинь, – услышал Изая, когда его стопы коснулись холодного пола.

– Ш-шики…сан, я… я больше не выдержу, – Изая рефлекторно привстал на цыпочки, когда в его растянутый соитиями анус бесцеремонно вторглись чужие пальцы.

– Выдержишь, я же просто мою тебя, – Шики двигал пальцами внутри, вычищая сперму и при этом ненароком (или намеренно?) касался простаты. Изая вжимался грудью в кафель. На уровне его глаз маячили и плавились красные лотосы.

Шики лукавил. Он ревновал Изаю, ревновал с самой первой встречи, ревновал ко всем. Он видел, как Изая таял под прикосновениями Акабаяши, слышал его стоны и чувствовал, как тот дрожал в его руках.

– Вам интересно найти предел? – Изая натянул на лицо улыбку, хотя по щекам катились крупные слезы эмоционального истощения. – Тогда возьмите меня снова, используйте все игрушки, которые прячете в нижнем ящике стола, позовите своих людей и прикажите им насиловать меня, я знаю, вы можете!

Изая запрокинул голову и зашелся истерическим торжествующим смехом.

Шики нахмурился и резко выдернул пальцы из податливого ануса. Выдавив на ладонь гель для душа, он принялся намыливать плечи Изаи.

– А? – тот вдруг прекратил смеяться и растерянно оглянулся через плечо.

– Мне нужно, чтобы завтра ты смог работать, Орихара-кун. И поздравляю с днем рождения.

***

– Шики-сан, у вас кто-то появился? – поинтересовался Изая, невинно заглядывая в прищуренные серые глаза.

Они сидели на диване в кабинете последнего. Вернее, Шики сидел, изучая какие-то документы, а Изая настырно пытался пролезть тому под руку и занять причитавшееся ему по праву место. По крайней мере, Изая считал именно так.

– Орихара-кун, – интонация Шики была предупреждающей, но Изая не внял укору.

– Вы отказали мне на прошлой неделе, отказываете сегодня, стало быть, у вас появился другой способ разрядки. Что это? Я перестал возбуждать вас или старая любовь разгорелась с новой силой?

– Орихара-кун, я тебя накажу.

Изая впервые заметил на блеклом лице Шики легкий румянец и усмехнулся взросло, понимающе. На что Шики резко, без замаха залепил ему подзатыльник и опрокинул к себе на колени.

– Я предупреждал. – Он ловко расстегнул брюки Изаи и спустил их до колен, после чего крепко перехватил его запястья одной рукой, заломив их ему за спину и надежно удерживая.

– Что вы собираетесь—

В ответ в гулкой тишине на его ягодицы опустилась карающая ладонь.

– Ай!

Рука у Шики была тяжелая: однажды попавшись, Изая прекрасно знал это. И теперь место удара горело и пульсировало.

«От одного единственного удара, – подумал Изая, – что же будет, если Шики-сан продолжит?»

Как ни странно, эта мысль не пугала, а скорее интриговала его. Изая думал так вплоть до десятого шлепка, после чего понял, что на этот раз крупно попал, не на шутку разозлив Шики. Когда жесткая горячая ладонь опускалась на его пунцовый зад, – а Изая видел краем глаза, какого цвета стала его светлая кожа, – он уже едва сдерживал вскрики.

– Шики-сан… Вы никогда не рассказывали, что у вас… с Акабаяши-саном… В-вы… Ах! В университете познакомились? Или еще в школе? А может… Ммм! В любом случае, вы… неплохо смотритесь вмест-аах!

Изая отчасти нарочно провоцировал Шики, отчасти действительно пытался утолить свое любопытство, но в большей степени забалтывал сам себя, чтобы отвлечься от боли, которая из маленького злого огонька разрослась в полыхающее пламя. Шики шлепал его по заднице, как провинившегося ребенка, и это было обидно, но с той лишь разницей, что от шлепков с оттяжкой было еще и больно. Не в состоянии вывернуться из крепких рук, Изая кусал губы, чтобы не разреветься. Лежать вниз головой и кверху задом было унизительно.

«Некуда бежать, – с горькой усмешкой думал Изая, уже даже не вздрагивая от ударов. Мало того, он почувствовал, что возбужден. – Ах, как низко я пал!»

«Ничего ты не понял», – думал Шики, водя ладонью по горящим ягодицам. У Изаи были узкие бедра, и половинки идеально помещались в ладонь. Шики поочередно захватывал их и мял пальцами, оттягивая, а потом вжимал всей ладонью, ощущая исходивший от них жар. Но стоило только ему почувствовать, что в его бедро недвусмысленно уперся член Изаи, он тут же бросил свое занятие и ссадил того с колен.

– Маленькие мальчики не должны дерзить старшим, Орихара-кун, – сдержанно сказал на прощание Шики и вышел из кабинета, оставив Изаю обессилено лежать на диване и решать проблему своего стояка самостоятельно.

***

Дело было слишком срочным и не терпело отлагательства, только поэтому Шики снизошел до того, чтобы прибыть на указанное информатором место. Машина стояла за углом ограды, чтобы не смущать своим лоском простых прохожих, но в просвет в живой изгороди, повторявшей очертания стальной, Шики мог видеть, что творилось на площадке перед входом в школу. Мало что изменилось с тех пор, как он сам покинул эти стены. Неужели он был таким же, как эти дети? Шики не помнил себя таким. Сверстники Изаи напоминали ему стайку обезьян, бестолково подвижных в группе и робеющих поодиночке. Мальчишки постоянно хихикали и пихали друг друга локтями, демонстрируя что-то особенно, по их мнению, остроумное на экране телефонов. Изая держался особняком. Нет, он тоже хихикал, тоже задирал соседей, тоже провожал взглядом жеманно проходивших мимо девчонок, но только человек взрослый мог понять, насколько на самом деле тот был скрытен и себе на уме. Сверстники же ничего не подозревали. По собственным наблюдениям Шики знал, что в любой группе подростков всегда находился уникум, который отличался. Такие дети сторонились шумных игр, предпочитали избирательное общение, чаще других выглядывали за ограду, иногда попросту висели на ней, созерцая Большой Мир. Шики запоздало понял, что вот он был, легкий способ отобрать группу кандидатов в информаторы, однако – он был уверен – единицы из этих уникумов на самом деле подходили для такой работы. С Орихарой Изаей ему просто повезло. И Шики ценил выданный ему Провидением шанс. Задумавшись, он упустил момент, когда этот самый шанс вприпрыжку выскочил за ворота Райдзин, оборачиваясь и на ходу корча кому-то рожи. Вслед за ним чинно вышли еще двое.

– Шики-сан, позвольте мне представить вас моим одноклассникам, – Изая подбежал к машине и услужливо распахнул заднюю дверь, выпуская Шики.

«Этого только не хватало», – пробормотал про себя Шики.

Изая тем временем повис у него на локте, фамильярно прижавшись щекой к плечу и счастливо зажмурив глаза.

«Интересно, он только за этим меня сюда вызвал? Хотя… в его возрасте всем хочется быть крутыми», – Шики раздраженно выдохнул, глядя в сторону.

Изая что-то весело болтал, отчего лица его товарищей синхронно вытягивались все сильнее. Шики не вслушивался: в любом случае его репутации ничто не могло повредить, пока его деятельность приносит пользу клану, а мнение этих детей его не волновало.

– Садись в машину, Орихара-кун, – наконец сухо проговорил Шики, развернувшись и стряхнув Изаю на сидение.

– Пока-пока, – извернувшись, Изая махал рукой своим друзьям.

– Ну и зачем весь этот цирк?

– Я рассчитывал, вы меня до дому подбросите, – весело ответил Изая и тут же состроил страдальческую гримасу: – Я на физкультуре ногу подвернул.

«На физкультуре, как же».

***

И если раньше в школе думали, что Шики из Авакусу приходился Изае отцом, то на другой день после сцены возле ворот поползли слухи, что Изая оказывает ему услуги за деньги. Какие именно услуги, каждый домысливал в меру своей испорченности. Изая же с торжествующим видом наблюдал за шушукавшимися группками, собирая мнения и греясь в лучах славы. Он тогда и подумать не мог, чем для него обернется его маленькая шалость.

Ведь правдой было все из этого. В чем-то Шики заменил Изае отца, но и воспользоваться им он не брезговал, видимо, успокаивая себя тем, что союз их – взаимовыгодный. И даже если Изая кричал от боли или тихо и, думая, что незаметно, стонал в подушку, то Шики знал, что тот позволял делать это с собой осознанно и после получал желаемое. Аппетиты Изаи были прямо пропорциональны затратам, физическим и эмоциональным, все честно. Шики никогда не жалел его, но и Изая не нуждался в жалости.

Слухи стали обрастать подробностями, когда он начал засыпать на уроках. Однако преподаватели его не трогали: успеваемость Изаи по-прежнему была на высоте, а занятия в Райдзин так часто прогуливали, что им оставалось радоваться тому, что кто-то вообще пришел. Изае же ничто не мешало просыпаться к закату и снова приходить к Шики.

Но были два человека, которые смотрели на него заинтересованным взглядом: Кишитани Шинра, не понаслышке знавший, насколько Изая не такой, как все, и Кадота Кёхэй, беспокоившийся за него. И если Шинра быстро переключался на мечты о своей таинственной возлюбленной, то встревоженный взгляд Кёхэя Изая постоянно ощущал спиной.

– Изая, у тебя синяки под глазами, – скептически нахмурившись, в очередной раз сообщал Кёхэй.

– Просто не выспался, Дотачин, – щурясь, мило улыбался Орихара.

– Не называй меня так, – ворчал Кёхэй, но, тем не менее, не стряхивал с рукава мимолетно прижавшегося в объятиях Изаю.

За каких-то несколько месяцев Изая резко отстал в росте от одноклассников, и парни стали дразнить его, опасно подбираясь к правде.

– Да он просто пидор! – прозвучало однажды за спиной у Изаи. – Я сам видел вчера, как он лип к Кадоте.

Раздался дружный хохот.

Изая озадаченно обернулся, но тут же нацепил на лицо беззаботную ухмылку, пожал плечами и продолжил свой путь.

Однако Райдзин не была бы собой, и выпускные классы не отрывались по полной, если бы слухи и смешки не переросли в открытый конфликт.

Однажды после уроков, когда большая часть народу уже разошлась по домам, а Изая, совершив круг почета в бегстве от Шизуо, вернулся в здание забрать вещи, его поджидал неприятный сюрприз. Влетев в класс, он оказался сначала окружен, а затем зажат в угол решительно настроенными парнями – одноклассниками и учениками из параллели.

– Чем обязан? – улыбчиво поинтересовался Изая, не показывая ни малейшего намека на страх, несмотря на то, что над ним нависали явно не с благими намерениями.

Поняв, что влип, Изая честно смотрел в глаза парням, а сам на ощупь набирал сообщение Кёхэю. Вдруг ему повезет, и Дотачин окажется еще в школе…

– Мышка на хвосте принесла, что ты, Орихара, спишь с мужиком, – оскалился самый агрессивно настроенный из парней, его одноклассник Шимидзу Тэкеши, известный задира и хулиган. – Что, переключился с Хэйваджимы на перцев из якудза?

Упоминание Шизуо в этом контексте Изаю ничуть не задело, ведь в таком случае перепало бы и самому Шизуо, и поэтому он только хмыкнул, нажав на «отправить», после чего горделиво вздернул голову и выплюнул ему в лицо:

– А что, если и так? Скажешь, что тебе противно марать об меня руки, и мы разойдемся?

В коридоре мелькнула знакомая тень в бандане.

– Дотачин!!! – завопил Изая, воспользовавшись замешательством Тэкеши и его шайки.

Кёхэй поспешил на, как ему показалось, полный отчаяния крик и, увидев, что его маленького и сравнительно слабого физически одноклассника зажали в угол, молчаливо засучил рукава и раскидал парней. Изая одним прыжком оказался у него за спиной.

– И не стыдно толпой на одного наваливаться? – спокойно предупредил Кёхэй, уводя за собой Изаю.

Он, разумеется, был в курсе слухов, хотя и старался не верить им, не понаслышке знакомый с богатой фантазией Изаи. Но происходившее вокруг Орихары все больше и больше настораживало его.

«Когда-нибудь он плохо кончит», – думал Кёхэй, прощаясь с Изаей возле его дома.

На несколько дней все успокоилось. Но буквально через неделю Изаю на последней перемене подкараулили в туалете. Тэкеши позаботился о том, чтобы Кёхэя поблизости не оказалось, отправив к нему парочку особенно языкастых товарищей. С оставшимися он снова прижал Изаю к стенке.

– В тот раз мы не договорили, Орихара-кун, не находишь? Зато мы все имели удовольствие убедиться, что ты ведешь себя как гей. Да и одеваешься ты как гей, – Тэкеши просунул руки под укороченный пиджак Изаи, похлопав того по бокам, и вынес вердикт: – А значит, ты и есть гей!

Пока Изая перебирал в памяти, в чем этаком можно было бы изобличить Тэкеши, промеж его ног врезалось колено, опасно вжавшись в пах. Изая распластался по стенке, приподнявшись на цыпочки. Несмотря на всю свою ловкость, от пяти пар цепких рук ему уйти точно не удастся. Понимая это, Изая решился на капитуляцию. В конце концов, близился выпускной, а за ориентацию еще никого не отчисляли. Да и в том, что его развлечения с Шики имели какое-то отношение к его ориентации, Изая сильно сомневался.

– Ну да, я сплю с мужчиной, – выдохнул он, согласно опустив голову. Но страдать один Изая был не намерен: – Идите и спросите у Шизу-чана!

– Спросим, даже не сомневайся, – ухмыльнулись сбоку.

Изая торжествующе оскалился, но тут же задохнулся кашлем: в солнечное сплетение врезался увесистый кулак. В следующий миг его ослепило вспышкой – один из парней, который был послабее, достал телефон и решил запечатлеть событие на память. Изая знал, что кричать бесполезно – все равно сквозь двери со звукоизоляцией его никто не услышит – и поэтому сосредоточил усилия на защите, но поскольку заметно уступал в силе, его быстро повалили на пол, продолжив бить и осыпать оскорблениями. Все длилось каких-то пять минут, но за эти пять минут он узнал о себе столько нового и в таких подробностях, что и представить не мог.

– В унитаз его обмакните, в унитаз! – визжал от восторга парень с телефоном, вот он был пострашнее Тэкеши.

И Изаю уже потащили было за перегородку, больно ухватив за волосы, но тут на его счастье прозвенел звонок, и одноклассники, толкая друг друга и весело гогоча, убежали.

Сидя на холодном кафельном полу, Изая заплакал навзрыд, захлебываясь обидой и злостью на себя. Ведь он же взрослый, как так? Почему он не смог просчитать подобное развитие событий? Чтоб его, этого Тэкеши, и его утырков! Внезапно всхлип оборвался на вдохе, а мокрое лицо прорезала острая ухмылка: Изая понял, что может им отомстить. Не сейчас, нет, но в будущем, когда они меньше всего будут ожидать. В этом определенно что-то было.

Урок пролетел незаметно, и в туалет заглянул слегка запыхавшийся Кёхэй. Занятия закончились, и он держал в руках сумку Изаи. Судя по всему, до этого он оббежал все здание в поисках. Растрепанный, в порванной водолазке Изая сидел на полу в уборной и сокрушался больше над осколками своего нового мобильника, чем над собственной разбитой губой. Он ожидал, что Дотачин снова начнет охать и хлопотать вокруг него, но Кёхэй замер в дверях с некоторой неприязнью во взгляде. Или Изае показалось? Медленно, очень медленно он положил его сумку на подоконник.

– Умойся, – бросил Кадота и ушел.

Изая стал размышлять, поверил Дотачин или нет, и на чьей он теперь стороне. Изая успокаивал себя мыслью об отсроченной мести. Ожесточенно плеская в лицо холодную воду, он хотел отомстить всему миру, заставить Шики ревновать, ведь это из-за него его сегодня унизили…

***

Первое время Хэйваджима Шизуо вызывал у Изаи лишь глухое раздражение. Изая догадывался, что его действия не всегда доставляют людям радость, и поэтому – тем интереснее! – могут приводить к разного рода последствиям для него, но в случае с Шизуо он не понимал, что вызвало столь бурный ответ. Выводить Хэйваджиму из себя просто так без цели ему быстро наскучило. Шизу-чан был предсказуем в своей реакции, а синяки проходили не так быстро, как хотелось Изае. Однако в скором времени после знакомства с Шики Изая понял, что может использовать Шизуо в своих интересах. Дразнить ленивого тигра гораздо заманчивее, чем задиристого кота, не так ли? Поэтому сегодня, договорившись с Шики о встрече, Изая специально позволил Хэйваджиме задеть себя, прежде чем скрылся от него в тени узкого переулка, едва сдержав смех, когда Шизуо пронесся мимо с перекошенным лицом и урной наперевес. Изая снял свой школьный пиджак, отряхнул его от штукатурного крошева, надел снова и, взглянув на экран мобильного телефона, вприпрыжку направился к их обычному с Шики месту встречи.

– Ты сегодня поздно, – строго сказал Шики, поднимаясь с дивана.

– Задержали в школе, – отмазался Изая, резво приблизившись и обняв мужчину за шею.

Он льнул так по-честному, что хотелось поверить. Шики чуть оторопело взял его за плечи и отстранил от себя. Кожа Изаи пахла весенним солнцем. Шики нравилась простота этого мальчишки, его непосредственность и резкость движений, как и то, что его легкий естественный запах еще не перебивала никакая парфюмерия. Шики в такие моменты запросто мог представить, что он – заботливый дядюшка своего племянника, даже хотел было поинтересоваться успехами в учебе, но…

«Черт, не стоило смотреть ему в глаза», – Шики поспешно отвел взгляд.

– У тебя пыль в волосах, – тон его голоса стал настолько холодным, что в этот удушающе теплый мартовский день не нужно было никакого кондиционера, – и ты мне солгал.

– Ну, вы же знаете, это часть моей работы…

Шики крепко сжал запястье не успевшего даже ойкнуть Изаи и потащил того в ванную комнату. Ему до белых пятен перед глазами хотелось наказать своевольного мальчишку, отмыть от этой чужой пыли, швырнуть на кровать прямо в мокром полотенце и оттрахать влажного и взъерошенного до потери памяти, чтобы не смел, не смел больше врать!

Но когда Изая немного неловко стянул через голову красную водолазку, Шики будто ледяной водой окатило. На боку у того красовалась длинная рана, покрытая слоем пыли и запекшейся крови. Рассекая мягкий бок, она наискось тянулась за спину. Кожа вокруг нее была воспаленной, малиновой.

Изая извернулся и посмотрел на свою поясницу так, будто не ожидал увидеть там ничего необычного.

Раньше Шики думал, что люди с такими повреждениями прежде всего думают о собственной шкуре, но судя по той улыбке, на которую он напоролся, у информатора Авакусу-кай напрочь отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения.

«Нужно немедленно промыть, иначе может начаться заражение крови, и вколоть противостолбнячную сыворотку», – Шики уже и думать забыл, чего хотел минуту назад. Его движения перестали быть резкими, став выверенными и четкими.

Смыв с Изаи уличную пыль, Шики уложил его, влажного и взъерошенного, на кровать, чтобы как можно скорее обработать рану. По счастливой случайности внутренние органы не были задеты, но удар был достаточной силы, чтобы глубоко раскроить кожу. Тело под его окровавленными пальцами часто и сбивчиво дышало, иногда тонко подрагивая от боли: Шики накладывал шов без анестезии.

– Ставить свою жизнь под угрозу тоже часть твоей работы? – спросил он, убрав влажное замаранное кровью полотенце и сев на кровать и закурив, когда все было закончено.

Изая лежал в той же позе на боку, его потряхивало от холода и пережитых эмоций. Шики заметил это и укрыл его одеялом. Лед растаял и теперь плавал тонкими кружевными льдинками по поверхности теплой воды.

Изая чувствовал себя жертвой. Не меткого броска Хэйваджимы, но холодной суровости Шики. Намеренная провокация одновременно удалась и провалилась: лишь на короткий миг Изая увидел настоящие эмоции в глазах Шики, подумал, что вот-вот обнажит его настоящего, но нет. Шики оставался неприступным, как глыба льда, храня свои тайны по ту сторону строгих серых глаз.

«И все-таки я заставлю его ревновать», – сонно подумал Изая.

***

Иногда он приходил и отрубался на диване в кабинете Шики, пока тот изучал принесенную им информацию. Закончив, Шики, бывало, садился рядом и задумчиво курил, наблюдая, как у дремавшего Изаи подергивались пальцы. Шики знал, что тот спал всегда очень чутко, и тот факт, что он, несмотря на чужое присутствие рядом, продолжал спать, означал высокую степень доверия. Шики качал головой по поводу беспечности своего информатора.

Однажды Изая, передав флэшку Шики, привычно прилег на диван. Обычно ему доставляло удовольствие пользоваться положением и устраиваться с комфортом, тогда как многие члены группировки имели право только постоять рядом, вытянув по швам влажные от волнения ладони. Но сегодня Изае было не до собственного превосходства. Его знобило. Лицо горело, а руки и ноги были ледяными. Он поджал ноги и сунул ладони под мышки, пытаясь хоть как-то их согреть. Ему откровенно нездоровилось. Ребра саднило изнутри и снаружи: днем Изая еще не знал, что простыл, но, видимо, именно поэтому не смог толком отбиться от Шизуо.

Ощупав горящую припухлость на ребре, Изая приложил к ней холодные пальцы и закрыл глаза. Он и сам не заметил, как провалился в небытие. Очнувшись, Изая обнаружил, что Шики накрыл его своим пиджаком, а сам все еще занимался изучением данных: свет монитора отражался в стеклах узких очков в тонкой оправе. Холодно Изае больше не было, у него поднялась температура. Электрический свет резал глаза, и он предпочел зажмуриться в надежде, что скоро все пройдет, и он отправится домой.

Но не тут-то было. Следующие пару дней он отлеживался в знакомой комнатушке под строгим взглядом серых глаз. Чуть только Изая почувствовал себя лучше, он позорно сбежал. Он не был избалован родительским теплом, и любая опека казалась чрезмерной и тяготила его. Принимать ее от Шики Изае было вдвойне сложно, ведь тем самым тот будто лишний раз указывал на разницу их статуса.

«Одевайся теплее», – увидел Изая, открыв электронную почту. Так в его гардеробе появилась куртка с меховой оторочкой, которую, впрочем, Изая так и не надел вплоть до выпускного.

***

В этот день все его одноклассники пошли в суши-бар отмечать день окончания школы, а Изая, которого в последние недели учебы все стали сторониться, отправился к Шики, перед этим цинично оторвав от пиджака Шизуо вторую пуговицу и совместными с ним усилиями устроив Райдзин прощальный погром.

Получив аттестат зрелости, теперь он официально мог считаться взрослым. Изая был горд собой и любовался в витринах своим отражением в новой куртке.

– В-з-р-о-с-л-ы-й, – сладкое слово, Изая перекатывал его на языке как конфету. Он предвкушал, как вручит Шики свою визитку, пускай и изготовленную на обыкновенном принтере в пока что единственном экземпляре. Представлял, как тот по-взрослому пожмет ему руку, поздравит и с этого момента станет относиться как к равному.

…Но его ждал холодный прием.

Они договаривались встретиться на час раньше, но сначала торжественная церемония вручения аттестатов затянулась, затем Изаю отвлек Шизуо, после чего уже он сам решил заскочить домой переодеться, чтобы предстать перед Шики _другим человеком_.

В результате, когда Изая открыл дверь знакомой квартиры, Шики не ждал его с распростертыми объятиями, а сидел на диване, положив ногу на ногу, и дремал.

– Ах, – Изая улыбнулся и на цыпочках стал подкрадываться к нему, намереваясь сорвать с бесцветных, но мягких губ причитавшийся ему поцелуй.

Но стоило только ему усмехнуться, сколь близок он к цели, как Шики распахнул глаза и крепко сжал пальцами его плечо, удерживая и не давая приблизиться.

– Шики-сан, вы всегда так чутко спите, или я разбудил вас? – Изая едва сдержал вздох разочарования.

Шики не удостоил его ответом. Хмуро оглядев стоявшего перед ним, он поинтересовался:

– А где твоя школьная форма?

Изая рассмеялся.

– Шики-сан думает, что я прогуливаю занятия? – Изая выдержал драматическую паузу. – Сегодня у меня был выпускной!

Шики щелкнул зажигалкой, закурив.

– Вы не хотите меня поздравить?

– Это все, что ты хочешь услышать? – Шики оценивающе разглядывал обновку Изаи. Пара серебряных колец также не укрылась от его взгляда.

– Неа, на самом деле я и не надеялся, – соврал тот, чтобы улеглись поднимавшиеся мутью со дна души сомнения.

«Неужели ничего не изменилось? – панически подумал он. – Нет, по сравнению с этим даже то лекарство было не таким горьким…»

Шики столь холоден с ним, что радость Изаи быстро улетучилась. Он протянул руку и выдернул из пальцев Шики тлевшую сигарету.

– А правда, что сигареты – это так круто? Пахнут вообще-то противно, – Изая сделал вид, что собирается затянуться, за что тут же получил по руке.

Шики отобрал у него сигарету и сделал затяжку сам.

– Мал еще курить.

– Ах… – Изая нахмурился. – Опять вы называете меня ребенком? Вообще-то я уже взрослый!

«Хотя для вас я им, похоже, не стану никогда».

– Вы плохо меня знаете! – задетый за больное, Изая распалился не на шутку. Шики умел вывести его из себя, он был единственным, кому это удавалось с такой легкостью.

«Но я не хочу с этим мириться, не хочу этого признавать! И вообще, меня это не касается! Я больше не ребенок!»

– Вы считаете меня ребенком только из-за внешности? – Изая сам не заметил, как сжались его кулаки. – Да мне все равно, что вы там обо мне думаете – я больше не ребенок!!!

Шики спокойно дослушал его тираду и выдохнул вместе с дымом:

– А ведешь себя как ребенок. У тебя нет чувства собственного достоинства, ты раз за разом приходишь ко мне, чтобы почувствовать себя крутым. Какой же ты глупый.

Шики начинал злиться. Если раньше Изая его провоцировал, даже, бывало, весьма элегантно, так что Шики и не сразу догадывался, то сейчас тот откровенно хамил, перейдя все границы приличия, и Шики прожигал его взглядом. Не в его традициях было избивать детей.

Гневно нахмурившись, Изая странно взмахнул рукой, и в его ладонь что-то скользнуло.

– Я не…

«Нож», – успел сообразить Шики, прежде чем в спинку дивана рядом с его плечом врезалась подошва Изаи. Несмотря на это, он не шелохнулся, продолжая испепелять того взглядом, даже когда Изая занес руку с зажатым в ней хищно блеснувшим лезвием.

– Я не ребенок!!!

ХЛОБЫСЬ!

Нож вонзился в кожаную обивку, уйдя по самую рукоять.

«Хм. Всегда знал, что он не способен на умышленное убийство», – Шики ухмыльнулся и молниеносно повалил Изаю на диван, придавив своим весом.

– Нгх! Ааах… Шики-сан, больно! – Изая корчился под ним и старался лягнуть в спину, хотя тот просто удерживал его, мягко прижав за шею. Больно было где-то в груди, там, где по представлениям Изаи находилась душа.

– Какого черта ты несешь эту чушь? – Шики сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, чувствуя, как в его ладони бешено бьется чужое сердце.

– Больно… – Из глаз Изаи покатились злые слезы.

– Больно? – Шики перехватил его запястье и резко дернул вверх.

Изая вскрикнул и замер, часто дыша. Наконец он сосредоточился на Шики, а не на своих чувствах. В прозрачных от гнева серых глазах мелькали искры ярости. Изае показалось, он совсем ничего не знает о настоящей сути этого человека.

– Боль – это единственный язык, который ты понимаешь? – спокойно поинтересовался Шики, продолжая тянуть его за руку.

– Ох… ах! Шики-сан… Бо— – Шики склонился совсем близко к нему, глядя прямо в глаза, а потом отпустил его руку и выпрямился, впрочем, не торопясь слезать с бедер Изаи и на всякий случай прижимая к диванной обивке его вторую руку.

– Теперь понял? Ты все еще ребенок, Изая. С тех пор, как я тебя подобрал, прошло два с половиной года, так? Не думай, что становясь старше, ты становишься взрослее.

Шики пересел на диван рядом с Изаей, зная, что тот больше не нападет. Он снова зачем-то морально раздавил его.

«Я сам ничем не лучше него…»

– Я… я знаю, – сбоку раздался всхлип, – я все еще глупый ребенок…

Шики обернулся и обнаружил, что Изая закрыл лицо руками, рвано ловя воздух ртом.

– Но я все это время мечтал, чтобы однажды вы увидели во мне равного.

Шики вышел и через минуту вернулся с бутылкой и пиалой.

– Ты слишком самонадеян, – он опустился в кресло, ставя принесенное перед собой на низкий столик. – Сначала мы с тобой просто играли, но теперь ставки стали слишком высоки.

Изая, до этих пор размазывавший слезы, рывком сел и ухватил Шики за рукав, потянувшись к нему всем телом.

– Шики-сан… Просто взгляните на меня, это все, чего я хочу. Взгляните… это все, чего… взгля— Прикоснитесь ко мне…

Изая еще никогда при нем так не истерил. Шики устало вздохнул. Он протянул руку и коснулся лица Изаи, жестко обхватив пальцами подбородок и заставив смотреть себе в глаза.

– Я думал, ты умнее, – он невесомо чмокнул Изаю в кончик носа и стер последнюю капельку с его щеки. – Поздравляю с окончанием школы.

Шики налил саке в пиалу и отхлебнул, не обращая внимания на смущение Изаи. Теперь тот бесился совсем по другому поводу.

– Это бесчеловечно – распивать саке перед младшими! Это что это за вечеринка такая?!

– Так ты говоришь, окончил школу. Чем планируешь заняться? – Шики, казалось, совершенно не пьянел.

– Ну, я начал думать об этом довольно давно, – Изая слегка покраснел от такого внимания к собственной персоне, – как только перешел в старшую школу. Если вам потребуется информация, можете снова обратиться ко мне, – он достал из внутреннего кармана свою самодельную визитку и протянул Шики, после чего тихо добавил: – Если, конечно, такой серьезный и занятой член Авакусу-кай, как вы, не откажется положиться на такого маленького мальчика, как я.

И Шики принял его предложение, убрав визитку к себе в карман.

– Завтра представлю тебя руководству.

Впервые с момента знакомства с Шики, да и, пожалуй, за всю сознательную жизнь, Изая почувствовал себя настолько счастливым. Шики наконец-то по-настоящему принял его.

***

Не прошло и двух месяцев с того момента, когда Изая начал работать на Авакусу, как начались новые неприятности. Шизуо никуда не делся и по-прежнему осложнял ему жизнь, а теперь еще и работу, находя Изаю прежде, чем тот мог этого захотеть. Изаю раздражало, когда Шизуо бесцеремонно врывался в его слежку за нужным объектом, с грохотом роняя чуть не на голову ему все, что под руку попадется. А попадались по большей части урны со всем своим помойным содержимым. И Изая подстроил так, чтобы Шизуо схватила полиция. Он даже специально выделил из уплотнившегося графика время, чтобы в полной мере насладиться этой сценой.

Засадить Шизуо в участок надолго все же не удалось, и Изая продолжал периодически появляться перед Шики с синяками.

Но в скором времени схватили и его самого, причем отнюдь не полицейские.

Прямо посреди улицы на глаза Изае легла мягкая плотная повязка, а потом его подтолкнули в спину, шепнув на ухо:

– Не рыпайся.

Изая знал, что в Токио пропадает множество людей, но никогда не задумывался, что эта участь может постигнуть его. Будучи информатором Авакусу, под их покровительством он чувствовал себя практически неуязвимым. От нелепости ситуации ему хотелось расхохотаться. Рядом с ним шли двое, крепко удерживая под локти; Изая пытался напрячь память и вспомнить, кто в тот момент был с ним рядом на улице, но к своему стыду, понял, что, задумавшись, просто не обратил внимания. Хотя, если бы его хотели убить, то напали бы без церемоний, а раз его куда-то вели, значит, он был нужен живым. Эта мысль его успокоила. То, что его привели в подвальное помещение, он понял сразу, когда пересчитал копчиком все ступеньки.

– Что вам от меня нужно? – предельно осторожно и ровно поинтересовался Изая, пока кто-то стаскивал с него куртку и беспардонно обшаривал карманы брюк.

– Скоро узнаешь, – усмехнулся над ухом знакомый голос.

«Стоп! Знакомый?! – Изая без труда узнал голос того парнишки из банды Тэкеши, который стоял в стороне. – Плохо дело».

Похитители действовали слаженно, переговариваясь обрывками фраз, из которых Изая понял, что ему придется провести здесь некоторое время, и, возможно, не самым приятным образом. На него надели наручники и куда-то повели извилистыми коридорами. Изая пытался представить и запомнить маршрут, надеясь сбежать при первой возможности. Вдруг его толкнули в спину, и от неожиданности он рухнул на колени. Изая думал, что его будут бить, и инстинктивно прикрыл живот, но ничего подобного не произошло, наоборот, он услышал отдаляющиеся шаги и звук запираемой двери.

Изая попытался стянуть повязку с глаз, но та оказалась настолько эластичной и так плотно прилегала, завязанная надежным узлом на затылке, что ему не удалось даже сдвинуть ее. Впрочем, он и так чувствовал, что в помещении, скорее всего, было темно, хоть глаза выколи, и его усилия ничего не изменят. Да и силы стоило поберечь – кто знает, сколько его собирались продержать здесь. Изая некстати вспомнил, что не ел со вчерашнего вечера, понадеявшись перекусить в кафе. Голодные мысли вышвырнули его в тоскливое небытие.

Он очнулся, только заслышав скрежет замка. И даже было обрадовался, что про него не забыли, и ему не придется мучительно и медленно умирать в темноте. Хотя смерть на самом деле его не страшила, будучи чем-то бесконечно далеким и нереальным. Изая слепо верил, что найдет способ жить вечно. Но, как оказалось, радовался он рано, и все самое худшее только начиналось…

Перебирая ногами, Изая подполз к стене и постарался сесть как можно прямее. На что его тут же несильно ткнули носком ботика в живот.

– Расслабься, у нас полно времени, – этот голос был незнаком и принадлежал взрослому мужчине, скорее всего астеничного телосложения, – если хочешь получить свободу и уйти отсюда живым и невредимым, то сейчас расскажешь нам кое-что про Авакусу… Эй, ты меня слышишь? Только не говори, что ты слишком напуган и что у тебя отнялся язык и отшибло память, я знаю, что это не так. Видишь, я довольно добр к тебе, ведь именно благодаря мне тебя до сих пор пальцем не тронули.

Но Изая промолчал.

– Как хочешь, можешь молчать. Мы не гордые, мы подождем. Через неделю ты настолько ослабнешь, что будешь умолять, чтобы тебя выслушали.

Изая ощутил, как его взяли за подбородок, а другая пара рук налепила на его рот кусок грубого скотча.

– Ммх! – он завозился.

– Вот так-то лучше, – все тот же голос злорадно усмехнулся, а над ухом раздалось жужжание. – Узнаешь, что это такое?

«Вибратор?» – подумал Изая, но никак не отреагировал. После того, как в нем перебывал весь арсенал игрушек Шики, каким-то вибратором его было не испугать. В конце концов, от этого не умирают. Изая знал, что сумеет перетерпеть надругательство, гораздо хуже было бы сдать Авакусу-кай. Вот тогда ему точно не поздоровится.

Его схватили за руку и рывком задрали рукав водолазки.

– Что вы—

Договорить – ну или насколько это возможно с заклеенным ртом – он не успел, так как кожу царапнула игла, и Изая замер, затаив дыхание. Его что, хотели накачать наркотой? Нет, этого нельзя было допускать! Он замычал и яростно задергался, за что немедленно получил пощечину. Игла тягуче вонзилась в вену.

– Не бойся, это не наркотики, – пояснил голос, заметив его испуг, – никто не стал бы тратить их на кого-то типа тебя. Простой транквилизатор, он сделает тебя сговорчивее и поможет избежать лишних травм. Не рыпайся, и все будет окей, детка. Ты меня понял?

– Мх, – выдохнул Изая, ощутив, как тело начинает слабеть.

– Ну, вот и славно. Ребят, действуйте.

Его дернули за ноги и опрокинули на спину. Когда чужие руки коснулись его ширинки, Изая попытался было отбиться, но тело слушалось все хуже, а из-за его хаотичных движений кто-то сел ему на колени. Минуту спустя джинсы Изаи вместе с трусами валялись где-то в стороне, а пара крепких рук лапала его бедра и ягодицы.

– А он ничо такой, у шишек из Авакусу губа не дура, – прокомментировал обладатель рук, – кожа какая нежная.

– Нгх!!!

– И анал у него узкий, так и не скажешь, что подстилка, – продолжил тот, втолкнув средний палец ему в задний проход, ощупывая изнутри.

– Ты там особо слюни не пускай, – посоветовал «главный». Хотя Изая догадывался, что и тот здесь шестерка.

– Есть, босс, – басовито отрапортовали ему.

Изая почувствовал, что к его входу что-то приставили, и вяло дернулся. Но его крепко взяли за ногу и нажали сильнее. Мускулы нехотя уступали под напором. Изая постарался расслабиться, зная, что сейчас станет легче, но к его недоумению, то, что в него пихали, полностью скрылось в нем. Изая было запаниковал, но снаружи снова надавили.

«Шарики», – догадался он и покорно принял оставшиеся три.

– Приятного времяпрепровождения, – его тут же отпустили, оставив лежать на полу.

Изая было удивился – странное у них представление о методах выбивания информации, подумал он, – как вдруг вспомнил про слышанный ранее звук, и все понял. Как только лязгнул дверной замок, шарики в нем завибрировали. Изаю заторможено выгнуло дугой: транквилизатор не позволял толком совладать с телом, но, как оказалось, ничуть не затрагивал нервные окончания. Перекатившись на бок, он заскреб пальцами по холодному полу.

– Мммх! Ннн…

Крепко зажмурившись под повязкой, Изая старался дышать ровнее: кислорода, который он втягивал через нос, явно не хватало. Голова кружилась, шарики посылали импульсы по нервам, но Изая не чувствовал возбуждения. Однако через несколько минут все же спустил себе на бедро.

Немного отдышавшись, Изая попытался вытащить из себя мучавшую его игрушку, но ослабевшие от вколотой ему дряни пальцы соскальзывали с крохотной петельки и никак не могли ухватиться за ее свисавший из ануса кончик. Ему казалось, что шарики увеличились в размерах и поросли шипами, медленно превращавшимися в лезвия и кромсавшими все вокруг, как в одном виденном им триллере.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но вот дверь снова открылась, впуская в помещение холодный сквозняк и несколько пар ног. Люди обступили его, вероятно, разглядывая. После чего один из них – по прикосновению рук Изая решил, что это все тот же, кто его лапал прежде, – ухватился за петельку промеж его ягодиц и медленно потянул. Шарики не хотели покидать его тела и продолжали вибрировать, принося настоящее страдание, и Изая не смог сдержать вскрика, который из-за заклеенного рта вышел сдавленным измученным стоном.

За спиной довольно усмехнулись.

– А ты, оказывается, симпатичный. Будешь говорить?

Изая снова промолчал, оставаясь равнодушным к похитителям. Они были всего лишь исполнителями, и их личности для него ничего не значили. _Они_ это, разумеется, знали, поэтому и не скрывались. В вязкой тишине раздалась трель мобильного телефона. Его владелец коротко ответил, сбросил звонок и подошел к Изае.

– Рот тебе сейчас пригодится, а глаза – нет, – сказал он, сорвав скотч с лица Орихары. Изая дернулся, рвано вздохнул и мотнул головой, будто бы хотел скинуть волосы с глаз.

Ему задавали какие-то идиотские вопросы, ответы на большую часть из которых мог знать даже младший школьник. На остальные же отвечать было нельзя. Изая молчал, зная, что сольет он информацию или нет, для него мало что изменится, только в том случае, если все-таки проговорится, получит по заслугам еще и от своих же покровителей. К его удивлению похитители снова ушли.

«Значит, их цель – не информация, а я сам», – рассудил Изая.

Не успел он об этом подумать, те вернулись.

«Консультироваться, что ли, ходят?» – он бы засмеялся, если б мог.

Рядом с ним с глухим пыльным хлопком поставили какую-то коробку.

– Угадай, что сейчас будет? – спросили его.

Изая не ответил.

– Фу, какой же ты скучный… Значит, поиграем в викторину. Кстати, можешь кричать, сколько угодно, если тебе вдруг захочется. Что ж, начнем.

Раздался шорох кожи о картон, падение каких-то предметов, будто что вытаскивали из вороха другого. Щеки Изаи коснулся округлый конец, после него еще один, но с маленькими пупырышками или усиками.

– Условия такие: если ты за десять секунд угадываешь предмет, он больше не появляется, идет? Сейчас перед тобой два, с которого начнем? Или оба так хороши, что ты не можешь выбрать? – над ухом хохотнули. – Ладно, раз ты такой нерешительный, самое легкое сразу отбросим.

Раздался стук упавшего пластика, а в губы Изае ткнулась округлая головка с пупырышками.

– Время пошло! Десять, девять… Время вышло! Орихара Изая проиграл!

Головка ткнулась настырнее, сминая сопротивление губ и входя в рот. Это был плотный силиконовый фаллоимитатор с тонкими трепещущими усиками.

– Советую как следует смочить, это в твоих интересах, – подсказали ему.

Игрушка пару раз ткнулась ему в язык, после чего ее выдернули и приставили к его саднившему заду. Несмотря на практически полное отсутствие смазки, дилдо легко проникло внутрь. Несколько хаотичных движений – и его резко выдернули и бросили в сторону.

– Я хочу, чтобы он попытался ответить.

– Раунд второй! Думай, Орихара, шевели своими серыми клеточками…

По скуле Изаи прошла легкая виброволна.

– Вибратор, – сообщил он, отстраненно удивившись хриплости собственного голоса.

– Орихара Изая выиграл! Но это было легко. Хотя, как я посмотрю, ты любишь игрушки. Объявляю следующий раунд!

Изая сбился со счету, сколько всякого разного в него пытались втолкнуть, иногда доходя чуть не до самой глотки. Теперь он стоял на четвереньках, а его голову, запрокидывая, тянули наверх, разжимая пальцами челюсти и опасно сдавливая горло. Хуже всего, пожалуй, было то, что действие транквилизатора начинало сходить на нет, и его тело инстинктивно сопротивлялось, причиняя боль своему хозяину.

– По сумме баллов выиграли мы! И нам причитается приз! – визгливый голос сошел до шепота: – Призом будешь конечно же ты, Орихара.

В следующий момент ему в губы ткнулась очередная округлость, но на этот раз теплая и пряно пахнущая цветками каштана. Изая вздохнул и принялся покорно облизывать чужой член. Минет делать он не умел и не любил, поскольку то и дело сбивался с ритма и цеплял зубами чувствительную плоть. Так вышло и на этот раз: кто-то ухватил его за ягодицы, больно растягивая их в стороны, и Изая дернулся и чуть было не сомкнул зубы.

– Ах ты, сучка! – его ударили по лицу и выдернули колено, служившее опорой его груди. Изая потерял равновесие и рухнул на локти, в то время как его обошли справа и тот самый влажный от его слюны член пристроился сзади.

– Ах! – хрипло выдохнул Изая, когда в его тело бесцеремонно вторглись и тут же безо всяких пауз начали фрикции.

– Что, живой хуй тебе нравится больше игрушек? Хотя это и так всем известно, ведь ты начал подставлять жопу еще в школе. Какой позор!

«Ахаха, меня насилуют», – отстраненно подумал Изая, чтобы отвлечься.

Но отвлечься не получилось. Его перевернули на спину, удерживая тремя парами рук, которые периодически чередовались, меняясь местами с той, что стискивала его бедра. Внутри у него уже хлюпало от чужой спермы, она вытекала наружу, отчего холодный пол под ним казался Изае еще холоднее. Водолазка давно задралась и ничуть не смягчала ощущений. Последний, кто его трахал, перед тем, как спустить, вытащил член и кончил ему на живот. Изая подумал было, что относительно легко отделался, но в его растянутый анус вставили приличной толщины вибратор, включив его сразу на полную мощность. Изая застонал, стиснув зубы.

Лежа на холодном полу с задранными за голову запястьями и по-прежнему удерживаемый тремя парами рук, Изая услышал щелчок затвора и ощутил слабо пробившийся сквозь повязку свет.

«Вспышка», – понял он. Щелчок повторился еще несколько раз.

– Если через полчаса не принесешь сто миллионов йен, твоя шлюшка будет отрабатывать их своим телом. Адрес найдешь сам, – услышал Изая гнусавый голос. По всей видимости, говоривший зажал пальцами нос, чтобы изменить речь. После этого раздался звук уведомления об отправке сообщения, и его отпустили. Похитители снова ушли.

«Шики-сан…» – сонно подумал Изая. Он знал, что тот рассердится, что будет ревновать, – он слишком хорошо знал Шики. Но сейчас для него было важнее то, что Шики придет и заберет его отсюда. Он верил в него, как ребенок в Санта-Клауса.

Но на этом испытания не закончились. Четверть часа спустя Изая снова услышал шаги нескольких пар ног. Вибратор с пошлым чпоком покинул истерзанное тело, руки грубо схватили его, растащив во все стороны. Изая с удивлением осознал, что Шики, оказывается, берег его и никогда не вставлял в него ничего такого, что растягивало бы слишком сильно. Все было в самый раз, чтобы первоначальная легкая боль только добавила пикантности ощущениям.

Сейчас же в саднящую задницу лезло что-то мучительно большое, настолько здоровенное, что Изая забыл, как дышать. Казалось, вот теперь его точно порвут, натертая кожа вокруг ануса болезненно натянулась, но еще больнее было внутри. Когда эта монструозная штука все-таки сломила сопротивление натруженных мышц, Изая задохнулся криком. Он и думать не хотел, что в него запихали нечто этакое, что он видел только в грязных порно-роликах в потайных углах Интернета. Этой штукой внутри даже пошевелить не удавалось! Изая, не помня себя, кричал и умолял прекратить, вокруг него смеялись и продолжали.

– Теперь он свободный, как девчонка, боюсь, одного члена ему будет мало, – озадаченно проговорил один из похитителей, тот, первый, чьи руки начали исследовать его тело. Он всунул член в развороченное отверстие и тут же вынул.

– Оставайся в нем, – посоветовал второй, по-хозяйски подхватив Изаю за подмышки, подняв с пола и усадив на колени первому.

Изая с ужасом понял, что его отымеют в два смычка. Так оно и произошло. Пока второй втискивался в него, а Изая ловил воздух ртом, первый неожиданно лизнул его губы. Это было настолько внезапно и омерзительно, что Изая стиснул зубы и яростно замотал головой. За что его моментально ущипнули за сосок, заставив взвиться, едва ли не подпрыгнуть.

– Смотри-ка, ему так не терпится, что он сам насаживается, – хохотнули позади. – Господин информатор, признаться, я приятно удивлен вашими талантами…

На голову Изае что-то плеснуло, и не нужно было долго гадать, чтобы понять, что это было чье-то семя. Эти люди стояли и дрочили, пока его насиловали? Это было еще хуже, чем тогда, в школьном туалете, хотя в тот бесконечно далекий уже день Изае казалось, что хуже некуда.

Два члена внутри двигались вразнобой, и Изая дрожал всем телом от перенапряжения и боли, потому что, черт подери, это было действительно больно.

– Ах… ахх… – тихо стонал он, боясь сделать лишнее движение и при этом практически не контролируя свое тело.

«Все вышло из-под контроля…» – апатично думал он, лежа на ледяном полу. Даже сперму, стекавшую по щеке он стер не сразу.

Его опять бросили одного, и теперь Изая не был так уверен в иллюзорности смерти. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, казалось, целая вечность, хотя на самом деле эта вечность могла сократиться и до пределов двух-трех часов. Но для него она оставалась вечностью, голодной до молодых жизней. Лежа на сквозняке, Изая смертельно замерз, так, что уже даже не дрожал. Ему казалось, что это сама Смерть пришла за ним и гладила ледяными ладонями его бренное тело.

«Шики-сан забыл про меня… Тогда мне действительно нечего терять».

В отдалении снова послышались шаги.

«Они никак не удовлетворятся?..» – пронеслось в затуманенном мозгу.

Но тут раздались звуки какой-то возни, будто что-то попадало на пол – смачно, хрустко, как падают самые спелые яблоки с вершины дерева, по пути разбиваясь о ветки, – а потом шаги стали приближаться. Снова шли несколько человек, но звук одной пары ног он не спутал бы ни с каким другим. Изаю снова затрясло, но уже не от холода.

Шики остановился рядом, и Изае казалось, что он ощущает кожей его ровное холодное дыхание, хотя если рассудить здраво, в том положении, в котором он лежал, это было практически нереально. Всего лишь дитя любви его воспаленного сознания и гулявшего по полу сквозняка…

Шики стоял и скорбно смотрел на лежавшее у его ног тело. Глаза у Изаи были завязаны черной тканью, руки в наручниках безвольно лежали возле лица; на нем не было ни его куртки, ни брюк, ни обуви, при этом он внимательно смотрел – если бы мог – в сторону Шики, и даже слабо улыбался уголками измазанных в сперме губ.

– Поднимайся, – сухо приказал Шики.

Изая с грехом пополам встал на ноги, полностью дезориентированный в пространстве, но потянул вниз подол водолазки, будто стремясь прикрыться.

– Надо же, какие мы стеснительные, – язвительно бросил Шики.

Изая готов был поклясться, что никогда прежде не слышал в его голосе таких ноток. Раздался шорох снимаемой одежды, и на плечи Изае опустился длинный плащ, хранивший чужое тепло.

– Неприлично выходить на улицу раздетым, Орихара-кун, – назидательным тоном произнес Шики и крепко ухватил за локоть сквозь ткань плаща. Изая сжал полы пальцами, закутываясь. Ни повязку с его глаз, ни оковы с запястий никто так и не снял.

Вместо этого его все так же за локоть повели на выход. Изая держал руки перед лицом, стягивая края спасительно теплого плаща. Браслеты наручников болтались свободно и гремели друг о друга, но снять их не представлялось возможным, в этом Изая уже убедился.

– Шики-сан, – немного неуверенно попросил он, когда его усадили в машину, – может, вы меня развяжете?

Шики не ответил, смотря прямо перед собой. Вместо него чем-то зазвенел водитель, после чего легко подхватил скованные запястья Изаи и, поковырявшись в замке, отомкнул наручники.

– Хмм, так значит, вам нравится, когда я связан? – Изая попытался съехидничать, но голос жалко дрогнул.

Шики с шелестом повернулся к нему и провел ладонью по щеке: Изая почувствовал, как подрагивали его пальцы.

– Лучше бы они тебе рот заклеили, – устало произнес Шики, немного помолчал и добавил: – Я к тебе больше и пальцем не прикоснусь, пока не вымоешься. Ты бы себя видел, весь в сперме.

Он сказал это на удивление громко, будто хотел, чтобы все услышали. Изая понурил голову, ощутив, как его бросило в краску.

Он ожидал, что Шики скорее скажет, что он может испачкать обивку кресла в машине, и поэтому старался сидеть прямо, как бы тяжело ему это ни давалось, и не класть гудевшую голову на подголовник. Но Шики, похоже, это совершенно не волновало. И Изая со всей ясностью осознал, что того больше раздражало, что он сам грязный.

Отмывшись, смазав больные места выданной ему мазью и облачившись в выданную ему одежду, Изая смирно сидел на диване в холле и ждал, когда Шики освободится. Ему начинало казаться, что тот намеренно избегал его, и был недалек от истины. Все проходившие мимо люди Авакусу бросали на него сочувственные взгляды, будто они все до единого знали не только, что с ним случилось, но и что с ним будет. Для них насилие было бы шоком и несмываемым позором, а Изая, как ни парадоксально, не чувствовал себя униженным. Никто кроме Шики не мог задеть его за больное.

Спустя три часа ожиданий, за которые Шики успел дважды пройти мимо него, лишь повелительно кивнув головой, чтобы ждал и дальше, Изая, плюнув на приличия, свернулся клубком возле большого мягкого подлокотника, пытаясь согреть озябшие щиколотки. Содранные о металл наручников запястья саднило, задницу жгло, и вкупе с холодностью и отчужденностью Шики Изая ощущал себя крайне болезненно. На четвертом часу какая-то добрая женщина – одна из немногих, что здесь были, – принесла ему стакан воды и молча погладила по голове, как приблудившегося пса.

Изая не выдержал и решил подкараулить Шики. Он пробрался к двери помещения, служившего кабинетом, и оперся о стену возле нее, несмотря на то, что все тело ломило. Нет, просто так Орихара Изая не сдается. И когда Шики в очередной раз вышел, натягивая по дороге другой – чистый – тренч, Изая бросился к нему с объятиями, совершенно по-детски уткнувшись лицом в плечо.

– Что это? – Шики был удивлен, мало того, в его голосе слышалось неожиданное веселье. – Неужели тебе досталось сильнее, чем ты привык?

– Шики-сан… – голос Изаи сорвался на шепот, а пальцы судорожно вцепились в белую ткань пиджака. Да, пусть Шики его презирает, пусть считает ребенком, но только бы не прогонял.

– Ну-ну, Орихара-кун, – Шики как в замедленной съемке поднял руки и накрыл ладонями голову и спину Изаи.

Последнее, о чем в этот момент он мог подумать, это что вновь оказался втянут в игры Орихары.

***

Терпение Шики лопнуло, когда в начале сентября, после полуторамесячного отсутствия, Изая пришел с красочным засосом на шее. Шики не требовалось спрашивать его, с кем тот кувыркался, – за него красноречиво говорили фиолетовые отметины на шее возле ключиц, в точности совпадавшие с отпечатком мужской руки. Шики думал, что знает про своего информатора все. Также он знал, что надавить на него одними словами не получится. В какие бы переделки Изая ни вляпывался, он, как ни в чем не бывало, отмывался и радостно скакал вприпрыжку дальше, а у Шики в душе копились маленькие и царапучие как мышиные лапки занозы. Десятки, сотни заноз.

С тех пор, как Изаю изнасиловали, они так ни разу и не занялись сексом. После того единственного проявления слабости – хотя, зная Изаю, Шики сомневался, было ли оно слабостью на самом деле, – все его намеки и старания вернуть эротическое расположение Орихары ограничились лишь тем, что Изая однажды и без особого удовольствия отсосал ему, сославшись на то, что задница еще не до конца зажила.

Но как же все обстояло на самом деле? Принцип относительности наглядно показывал себя в действии, но именно из-за этого между ними копились противоречия, недосказанность и недопонимание, осколками кривых зеркал искажавшие истину.

Изая впервые отказал Шики – из опасения показаться слишком грязным. И именно поэтому старательно расслаблял горло и не пускал в ход зубы, чтобы хоть таким образом позволить Шики сбросить скопившееся напряжение. И его рука в волосах, мягко сжимавшая череп, казалась Изае даром небес. Он чувствовал, что если продолжит свои сексуальные притязания после того, что он допустил с собой сделать, то медленно, но верно превратится в подстилку, которой все равно, как и с кем. Изая всеми силами стремился не допустить этого. Что там Шики говорил про самоуважение? Казалось, Изая впервые не знал, что думал Шики на его счет, и очень бы хотел ошибиться в своих предположениях. Ставка на ревность, кажется, должна была сыграть. По крайней мере, стоя теперь перед Шики, Изая ощущал его испепелявшую ледяным огнем ауру.

Разумеется, наблюдая за Изаей, Шики не мог не заметить, что с некоторых пор тот начал уделять еще больше внимания Хэйваджиме Шизуо, чем делал это в школе. Теперь, когда он приходил, от него всегда пахло _чужими сигаретами_. Поэтому Шики видел другую причину в отказах Изаи.

– Ты опять посмел прийти, не отмывшись? – испытующе начал он, глядя прямо в прищуренные глаза напротив, чтобы не видеть этого багрового овала на бледной коже. – И ты мне тогда соврал, за два месяца все должно было зажить, даже если бы тебя лезвием искромсали.

– Шики-сан ревнует? – Изая вызывающе улыбнулся. О, да, дергать тигра за усы однозначно было любопытнее, да только теперь на его территории этих тигров было двое.

– А ты сегодня чувствительный, – Шики накрыл его пах ладонью и сжал в горсти. – Возбудился от того, что подрался со своим маленьким бойфрендом?

Изая ничуть не был удивлен, ведь он делал все, чтобы Шики становилось известно о его похождениях. Вернее, чтобы Шики видел в них то, что нужно было Изае. Его улыбка стала еще шире и острее: в глазах напротив плескался расплавленный свинец, и пробегали электрические разряды. Изая готов был поклясться, что Шики уже перешел ту грань, за которой сажают людей на электрический стул или заливают горло тем самым свинцом. Его было не остановить, гром вот-вот должен был грянуть.

– Кстати, те сведения, которые ты собрал на Асуки Груп, – а вот и гром. – Они обнаружили слежку. Все, что они сообщили, было обманом. Ты, информатор, должен был почувствовать. Из-за твоей ошибки погибло несколько наших парней. Между прочим, твоих ровесников. Тебе совсем их не жаль, Изая?

«Жалость? О чем вы? Я не знаю такого слова, Шики-сан». – Изая смотрел на него исподлобья, удерживая щит улыбки против меча его слов.

– Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что мы здесь не играем в якудза? Это – бизнес. И когда мы деремся с какими-нибудь парнями, все заканчивается отнюдь не синяками. Твоя ошибка непростительна. Тем более, сделанная нарочно.

«Откуда он узнал?» – Изая едва не поддался панике. Его игра должна была быть безупречной, но Шики каким-то образом догадался, кто именно стоял за провалом миссии. Неужели Изая недооценил его?

– Снял штаны и лег лицом вниз. – Прозвучало как приказ.

Изая неохотно повиновался. Его что, за гибель нескольких пешек выпорют как ребенка за украденные конфеты? Но стальные нотки в голосе не давали шанса ослушаться. Изая приспустил брюки и плюхнулся на кровать.

К его недоумению, Шики сдернул с него штаны полностью, затем раздался сухой свист, какой обычно издает хорошая ткань, когда по ней чем-то чиркают на большой скорости. Изая оглянулся через плечо. Так и есть: Шики держал в руках ремень, судорожно наматывая конец с пряжкой на пальцы.

– Лицом вниз, Орихара-кун, – напомнил он.

Изая выдохнул и вжался лицом в мягкую и прохладную ткань простыни. Теперь Изая знал, что такую мягкость постельному белью придавало бамбуковое волокно, но сейчас это знание ничего не стоило. На его ягодицы обрушился первый удар.

Изая мужественно выдержал его, сжав кулаки. Сложенный вдвое ремень взвился в воздух и со свистом опустился вновь. Три, четыре, пять ударов Изая вынес стойко, стиснув зубы и впившись ногтями в ладони. Но на шестом сорвался и заскулил, вздрогнув всем телом. И дальше только по нарастающей. Удары сыпались без перерывов; Изая вскидывался, дергался, дрыгал ногами, сдавленно кричал. Но Шики был неумолим. Заноз в его душе оставалось еще предостаточно, гораздо больше, чем синих полос на Орихаровой заднице. Когда Изая кричал уже в голос, Шики вдруг отложил ремень и выпрямился.

– Кажется, тебе тогда понравилось? – спросил он, не рассчитывая на ответ. Раздвинув полыхавшие болью ягодицы, он втолкнул в, разумеется, давно заживший зад виброяйцо.

Изая не сразу понял, что произошло. Его сознание было затуманено жестокой поркой. Он ощутил лишь то, что Шики подтянул его за руки к кованому изголовью кровати и надежно стянул запястья ремнем, прикрутив их к одному из стальных завитков.

– А теперь извини, у меня назначена встреча. Можешь кричать, плакать, скулить, но имей в виду: если меня спросят, я скажу, что завел собаку. – Положив пульт в карман, Шики надел пиджак и вышел из спальни, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Немного придя в себя, Изая услышал, как Шики за стеной переговаривался с каким-то мужчиной.

«Бизнес», – крутилось у него в голове. Вдруг предмет в его заднице ожил и тихо зажужжал.

– Нхх, – Изая стиснул зубы и нахмурился: воспоминания были болезненными, и тот факт, что Шики, не сговариваясь, поступил с ним точно так же, как его похитители, только добавил мучений.

Он старался вести себя тихо, даже попытался сосредоточиться, абстрагироваться, но у него ничего не вышло. За стеной раздавались голоса, а он даже не мог разобрать слов. Игрушка была маленькой, Изая почти что не чувствовал ее, но та вибрация, которую она производила, лишала его рассудка. Он медленно втянул воздух носом, стараясь успокоить дыхание и расслабиться, но только сорвался и задышал чаще. Равномерная вибрация не была похожа на рваные толчки настоящего члена, но после длительного воздержания и из-за нее Изаю выгибало дугой. Ему хотелось дотянуться до своего напрягшегося члена, но руки были связаны слишком туго, чтобы освободить их самостоятельно, а крепкий кожаный ремень с каждым рывком лишь сильнее сжимал затекшие запястья. Изая снова перевернулся на живот и принялся тереться о нежно принявшую его в свои плоские объятия простынь. Теперь он жалел, что не может заткнуть уши и не слышать монотонного говора за стеной. Он уже проклинал Шики за его коварство и думал, что по справедливости должен был все-таки соблазнить Шизу-чана и переспать с ним, чтобы не страдать теперь в одиночку. Мысль о том, как бы погано чувствовал себя Шизуо, определенно согрела бы его сейчас…

Изая так увлекся, что не заметил, как разговоры прекратились, как хлопнула входная дверь и как тихо скрипнула дверь, ведущая в спальню. Шики вернулся и теперь с холодным отвращением смотрел на его нелепые корчи. Опустив руку в карман, он потянул за ползунок переключателя. Вибрация остановилась.

Изая попытался возмутиться, но Шики на это лишь зажал ему рот ладонью и грубо выдернул игрушку из тела. В следующий миг оказались свободны и запястья Изаи, но лишь затем, чтобы бросить его в изножье кровати, а затем вздернуть на четвереньки.

Шики отвлекся на секунду, зубами вскрыв пакетик с презервативом и раскатав резинку по члену. Он брезговал вставлять Изае без нее, когда у того на шее красовалась клякса засоса. Изая хмурился от боли, мычал, сверкал через плечо алыми глазами, но Шики был непреклонен. Втиснув член в тесную дырку, он начал размашисто двигать бедрами.

Изая попытался было лечь на грудь, тем самым изменив угол проникновения и облегчив себе участь, но Шики не позволил ему сделать этого, ухватив за шею, а затем снова зажав ему рот ладонью. Изая изо всех сил старался расслабиться, но воспоминания об изнасиловании были еще настолько свежи, что он невольно сжимался изнутри и едва не плакал от боли, когда Шики мощными толчками сминал это сопротивление. Длинный горячий член резко входил в него и медленно выходил назад. Наконец Изая изловчился и укусил Шики за палец.

– Какую я все-таки непослушную собаку завел, – горько проговорил Шики и с оттягом шлепнул по превратившейся в один сплошной синяк ягодице.

Изая взвился и застонал, но больше не смел сопротивляться.

Кончив, Шики грубо столкнул его с кровати. Стукнувшись о темный деревянный пол, Изая даже не вскрикнул.

– Интересно, что сказал бы твой Хэйваджима, если бы увидел тебя таким? – Шики уже привел себя в порядок, кинул на пол завязанный узлом презерватив, застегнул брюки, и теперь курил, сидя на кровати и наблюдая, как Изая копошился у него ног, пытаясь подняться.

Тело не слушалось его, превратившись в один сплошной комок боли, причем не физической, а той, паршивой, что чернотой растекается по венам, парализуя волю. Кое-как поднявшись, Изая поплелся в душ, надеясь, что его чистоплотность убедит Шики. Ставка на ревность грозила обвалиться, сделать его банкротом. Кажется, Изая и здесь не учел какой-то мелочи. Кровавые лотосы смеялись ему в лицо.

Вернувшись, Изая обнаружил, что Шики ушел. Он сдернул с кровати испачканную простыню и упал лицом вниз. Стало холодно; за незашторенным приоткрытым окном быстро сгущались сумерки. Изая зябко закутался в грубое покрывало и заснул.

Проснувшись чуть свет, он обнаружил внушительную сумму денег в простой спортивной сумке и записку, что отныне Авакусу не нуждаются в его услугах.

«Еще раз устроишь нам неприятности, пеняй на себя», – значилось убористым почерком Шики.

Изая знал, что крылось за этими словами. Его на полном серьезе могли отстрелить, как мешавшего охоте на крупную дичь визгливого пса. Он набрал Шики, но телефон оказался выключен. После вежливого автоматического голоса, сообщившего, что номер не обслуживается, и коротких гудков в трубке в голове стало так пусто и легко, что Изая невольно осел возле стены, чтобы ненароком не выпасть в окно в объятия просыпавшегося Токио.

Жесткое соприкосновение пятой точки с полом заставило поморщиться: Шики не осторожничал. Изая вспомнил, как однажды лежал с заботливо подсунутой под саднящую задницу подушкой, когда тот _немного перестарался_ , и понял, что теперь за сохранность своего тела ему придется отвечать самостоятельно. От этой мысли даже сделалось легче.

На скопленные средства Изая снял в долгосрочную аренду офис в престижном районе города и официально назначил себя информатором Токио, сделав этот род деятельности своей основной профессией. Лишившись иллюзий, он был благодарен Шики за науку.

***

Однако через несколько лет судьба все-таки свела их снова. Авакусу сами обратились к нему с запросом по одному очень непростому и опасному делу. Изая блестяще разобрался в ситуации, по несколько раз перепроверил все детали и с особой тщательностью подготовил отчет. Он долго гадал, с кем же из клана ему предстоит встретиться, и сильно сомневался, что это будет Шики. Однако подсознательно он готовился к встрече только с ним. Все остальные его не интересовали – им было достаточно хорошо выполненной работы.

И все-таки в знакомой черной машине он еще издалека заметил знакомую фигуру в белом костюме, чуть оттененном изумрудной зеленью тонированного стекла. Сколько бы Изая ни готовился к этой встрече, он напрочь забыл все слова, натолкнувшись на стену холодного безразличия.

Шики, еще более хмурый и осунувшийся, чем прежде, говорил с ним так, будто между ними никогда ничего не было, словно отрезало прошлую жизнь, где остался тот глупый и маленький Орихара Изая, который по-детски настойчиво и прямолинейно требовал у взрослых исполнения своих прихотей. Шики впервые говорил с ним как с взрослым, сухим и безразличным к его биографии тоном, называя его официально – Орихара-сан. Потрясение было еще большим, чем в тот раз, когда Шики позволил себе выказать ревность.

Осколки воспоминаний ранили обоих своими острыми гранями.

– Вы были правы, Шики-сан, – неожиданно произнес Изая во время одной из таких деловых встреч, когда в машине повисла тишина. Шики больше не приглашал его ни в штаб Авакусу-кай, ни в ту квартиру. Все переговоры проходили в машине, колесившей по городу. Шики подбирал его в назначенном месте и высаживал там же, и поэтому Изае пришлось научиться доносить свои сокровенные мысли при посторонних.

Шики на мгновение напрягся, встретившись с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида, и Изая продолжил, убедившись, что его слушают и _слышат_.

– Вы были правы, Шики-сан, – повторил он, – им все равно.

Им, людям, которыми он так интересовался. Им все было безразлично, и даже когда его, Изаю, ранили посреди оживленной улицы, и он упал на тротуар, истекая кровью, люди далеко не сразу обратили внимание на произошедшее, продолжая спешить по своим делам. Изая был уверен, что и в службу «скорой помощи» позвонили, только споткнувшись об него.

Воздух в машине как будто сгустился, а потом резко разрядился, и в этой невыносимой невесомости почти что физически ощутимо закружили осколки их прошлого, совместно складываясь в одно _общее_ целое.

Шики наклонил голову, а когда поднял, смотрел в глаза Изаи прямо и открыто.

– Наконец-то ты повзрослел, Орихара.

В тот августовский вечер они еще долго бесцельно кружили по Токио. Изая полулежал на заднем сидении, смотря на проплывавшие над лобовым стеклом звездчатые огни фонарей и рассеянно поглаживая пальцами недавно зарубцевавшуюся рану на животе, полученную при покушении на него. Шики задумчиво смотрел вперед. Иногда их взгляды встречались в зеркале. Оба молчали.

*****

Земля вращается по орбите, ночь сменяет день, весна неизменно становится летом. История имеет свойство повторяться. Рано или поздно все возвращается в исходную точку, по кругу ли, по спирали.

Барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, Шики вспоминал их с Изаей первое знакомство. Изая жил так, будто договорился со всеми богами о своем будущем. Несомненно, он больше не был ребенком и прекрасно отдавал отчет своим действиям, но… Шики понимал, что маховик раскрутился, и дела Изаи приняли как никогда серьезный оборот, неподвластный контролю одного человека. Будет трудно его остановить, но не невозможно. Сейчас еще есть шанс, а потом будет поздно. Эти молодые люди – совсем как заигравшиеся дети: сегодня им весело, но как бы не заплакали.

Шики помнил, что случилось, когда он был ровесником нынешнего Изаи. Он также отдавал отчет своим действиям и тоже думал, что сумеет проскочить в игольное ушко этой новой взрослой жизни, все двери которой были гостеприимно распахнуты перед ним и манили своими тайнами и перспективами. А потом была та перестрелка, и его иллюзии разбились на тысячу мелких осколков, раздробив его жизнь на до и после.

Очень кстати вернувшийся в Авакусу-кай Кине был послан наблюдать за их бывшим информатором.

***

Когда перед Изаей распахнулись ворота во взрослую жизнь, время понеслось очень быстро. Год за два, месяц за неделю, день за час, минута… Да не было больше никаких минут, время в прямом смысле слова летело. Мчалось, опережая все скоростные поезда. Изая едва успевал продумывать и проворачивать свои планы, сложившиеся в многоходовые комбинации, натуральную паучью сеть, в середине которой сидел он сам, раздавая указания специально обработанным людям. Сам Изая везде бы просто не успел. Он и так почти не спал, работал по ночам, урывая пару часов сна между встречами с клиентами и объектами.

Неизменным оставалось только его вечное противостояние с Хэйваджимой Шизуо. Этот лишь добавлял проблем, и Изая всем сердцем желал от него избавиться. Нужно было только однажды сосредоточиться, продумать до мелочей элегантный план по его устранению и воплотить в жизнь. Вернее, в смерть. Смерть для Шизуо. Тогда бы Изая смог наконец, впервые за десять лет, вздохнуть свободно, не опасаясь, что ему на голову обрушится груда железа. Разумеется, бдительность терять было нельзя, ведь имелись и другие недоброжелатели, но убрав с дороги Шизу-чана, он бы определенно избавился от доброй половины своих проблем. Изая был близок, так близок к успеху, если бы в самый последний момент что-то не пошло наперекосяк…

Драться с Шизуо, не прибегая к разного рода ухищрениям, используя одну лишь физическую силу и нож, которым Изая владел искуснее самого Дьявола, было равноценно тому, чтобы с тем же ножом пойти на динозавра – так же нелепо и неэффективно. Даже самое остро отточенное лезвие с трудом прорезало верхние слои кожи этого монстра, при этом ощущение было таким, будто режешь резину. Зато любой удар Шизуо мог оказаться смертельным. Вот если бы Шики научил его стрелять…

На четверть секунды они замерли друг против друга, и целого мира стало мало. Им было все равно, что творилось вокруг, словно в замедленной киноленте. Закат окрашивал в оттенки цветущего персика алмазные грани небоскребов; где-то все шло своим чередом, где-то бурлили эмоции, но здесь, возле недостроенного здания, где по углам клубились сиреневые сумерки, не было места ни рутине, ни страстям. Только жажда смерти и холодный расчет двигали по шахматному полю перекрестка фигуры Белого Короля и его смертоносной тени.

Какое-то движение на периферии поля зрения на мгновение отвлекло Изаю, и этот миг стал для него роковым. Изая должен был уклониться, он мог и умел, и уклонялся прежде, но ему не хватило считанных долей секунды. Удар Шизуо задел его по касательной, но ощущение было таким, будто в него на полном ходу врезался скорый поезд. Изаю развернуло и отбросило в сторону. Когда он снова вскочил на ноги, то обнаружил, что следующий удар был направлен прямиком в него. На поражение. В этом не было никакого сомнения. В последний момент Изая в защитном жесте выставил перед собой руки и попытался отскочить. Но это было столь же бесполезно, как уклоняться от самонаводящейся ракеты. Кости приняли на себя всю мощь удара. Обе руки были сломаны в один миг с влажным хрустом отсыревшей ветки. Изаю отшвырнуло назад, и, пролетев несколько метров по воздуху, он рухнул на землю.

«Если бы Шизуо бил снизу вверх, меня бы наверняка отбросило на крышу здания», – некстати подумал Изая, прежде чем упасть.

Многие годы стычек с Шизуо закалили реакцию Изаи, и тот факт, что он пожертвовал руками, вероятно, спас ему жизнь. Если бы он не пытался защититься, кулак Шизуо разнес бы ему грудную клетку и размозжил сердце. Но… надолго ли жизнь Изаи была спасена?

– Ахаха, я все еще жив, разве нет? – Изая, казалось, был немало удивлен, будто только что очнулся от кошмарного сна. Несмотря на то, что его переломанные и вывихнутые руки висели плетьми, а из легких от удара и падения вышибло весь воздух, он оставался в сознании и даже сумел подняться на ноги.

Шизуо перед ним был весь в крови – все-таки план Изаи был хорош.

«Если бы я дрался так с самого начала, мог бы я проиграть? Даже смешно».

Изая улыбнулся.

Он готов был принять свою смерть и даже ускорить ее.

Если бы Хэйваджима Шизуо убил его, он бы превратился в монстра, и люди бы отринули его. Пожертвовав собой, Изая избавил бы их от чудовища, свободно разгуливавшего по улицам. А значит… даже погибнув, он вышел бы победителем, навечно запечатлев свое имя в памяти Города.

Изая стоял перед Шизуо, ничего не предпринимая, и просто смотрел на него. Держался на ногах из последних сил, чтобы сказать это.

Шизуо схватил очередной торговый автомат и занес было над головой…

– …давай, монстр, – выдохнул Изая с больной и торжествующей улыбкой, – сделай это.

Но прежде чем на него обрушилась бы груда металла, Изаю почувствовал другой удар. Слабый по сравнению с атаками Шизуо, но…

– А?

Изая перевел взгляд вниз и обнаружил, что из его тела торчит нож. Сбоку мелькнула какая-то тень.

– Ворона? – Шизуо с грохотом бережно поставил автомат на землю.

Она шагнула из-за угла вперед и хладнокровно направила на Изаю дуло пистолета. Но внимание того целиком было отдано Шизуо. В глазах последнего читалось недоумение.

Изая медленно рухнул на колени.

– Шизуо – человек. – Отчеканила Ворона. – Необходимости становиться монстром нет.

Она прицелилась в голову Изаи, чтобы уже наверняка лишить его жизни.

Оцепенение наконец спало с Шизуо, и он рявкнул:

– Стой! Не смей его убивать! Ты не должна становиться убийцей!

Ворона, не сводя взгляда с Изаи и держа его на мушке, проговорила, обращаясь к Шизуо:

– Требую подтверждения, я всегда была чудовищем, которое любит убивать.

Изая был разочарован. Но, несмотря ни на что, продолжал улыбаться. Глядя теперь прямо в глаза Вороне, он сказал:

– Подумать только, какая нелепая смерть. Но… я разрешаю тебе, ведь я люблю все человечество!

«И ты – человек, такой же, как все».

Ворона не сразу расслышала, что шептал Изая, а когда поняла и уже было перехватила пальцем курок, чтобы выстрелить, в воздухе над ними раздался жуткий грохот, и вспышка яркого света ослепила всех. Случайные свидетели бросились врассыпную.

Когда глаза обрели возможность видеть, Шизуо обнаружил, что Изаи на том месте, где он был, больше нет. Осталась одна лужа крови.

– Что за черт?! – он повертел головой, но в дымовой завесе не увидел его и решил, что того разорвало взрывом. Внимание Шизуо привлекла потерявшая сознание Ворона.

***

Изая знал, кто эти люди, бросившие шумовую гранату, знал, что они пришли ему на подмогу, но не мог понять, почему не забрали его с собой, ведь он договаривался… Договаривался, что они будут ждать в укрытии, и выйдут на сцену, если придет необходимость. Но они опоздали, а придя, бросили его. Какая ирония… Осмотревшись, Изая обнаружил, что сидит в закутке между стеной и мусорным баком. Из раны на боку струилась кровь.

«Теплая», – подумал он, прежде чем уронить голову на грудь. Однако сознание не покинуло его, несмотря на то, что все вокруг стало сумеречно-голубым.

«Точно, ведь скоро наступит ночь…» – и время замерло.

Город зажег огни, оттеснив сумерки к небу. Изая с безграничной теплотой и _любовью_ наблюдал за этим миром, мысленно прощаясь с ним. Когда наступит рассвет, его здесь уже не будет. Рассвет для него станет ослепительно белым, и он увидит его _со стороны_. 

Из переулка послышался цокот каблучков. Две необычайно прекрасные в этом вечернем свете девушки приближались к нему подобно двум мотылькам, летящим на огонь.

– Постой, смотри! – мотыльки замерли в своем кружении, и пламя его любви начало пожирать их нежные крылья.

– Ого!

– У меня есть идея, – одна из девушек начала рыться в сумочке, извлекла телефон и передала подруге. – Сфоткай меня с ним, типа, вот что будет со всеми, кто ко мне – хоть пальцем!

Их голоса казались Изае смутно знакомыми – не те ли это подруги, что пару лет назад искали компанию для совершения коллективного самоубийства?

«Какая ирония», – Изая растянул окровавленные губы в улыбке.

Девушка присела рядом с неподвижным телом. Сверкнула вспышка, раздался щелчок затвора.

«Докатился», – апатично подумал Изая. Он не чувствовал боли, будто превратился в чистый разум, существовавший отдельно от тела.

– Готово, иди смотри скорее!

– Круто! А теперь давай ты – меня.

«Щелк!»

– Вау!

Девицы с хихиканьем упорхнули. Изая понимал, что ничего другого не заслужил. Ведь он и сам когда-то так же потешался над этими неудачницами, готовыми покончить с собой, но слишком трусливыми для того, чтобы осуществить это. Любовавшимися своими страданиями…

***

В госпитале было чертовски тихо. Так тихо, что слышно было мерное гудение ламп, лязг металлических инструментов и то, как муха настырно бьется головой о плафон.

Где-то за стеной шла борьба за эту глупую жизнь, а здесь, в пустом коридоре, трое мужчин хранили тяжелое молчание.

– Что так долго везли? Ты звонил полчаса назад. – Шики заговорил вполголоса, но исходившая от него ледяная аура с лихвой покрывала видимое отсутствие эмоций.

Он сел на белую металлическую лавку. Шики не мог уйти отсюда, пока доктора не вынесут вердикт. И он, черт побери, беспокоился за этого _мальчишку_.

– Господин Шики, – стоявший перед ним лысый мужчина, Кине, весь дрожал, ожидая расправы, – м-мы не могли его сразу забрать, там было полно народу, это было небезопасно для нашей репутаци—

– Он мог за это время умереть, – Шики сцепил пальцы в замок, – моли богов, иначе отправишься следом за ним.

У Шики перед глазами стояло бледное, сероватое от кровопотери лицо Изаи с жуткой умиротворенной улыбкой на тонких губах, когда того на каталке провезли в реанимацию.

Несмотря на присутствие в тот день в госпитале людей из Авакусу-кай, никто не мог точно сказать, куда двое суток спустя бесследно исчез с больничной койки пациент Орихара.

***

Об этом знал только Шики. Он лучше других догадывался, в насколько опасной ситуации находился Изая. Сейчас тот не смог бы дать отпор даже сопливому школьнику, не говоря уже о профессиональных киллерах, которые давно охотились за ним. И поэтому Шики сделал так, чтобы никто ничего _не видел_ , и когда в больницу стали наведываться «обеспокоенные дальние родственники, из новостей узнавшие о несчастном случае», доктора и весь персонал только пожимали плечами.

Откровенно говоря, Изая был плох. Истратив все силы и потеряв много крови, первые несколько суток он не приходил в себя, а потом стал просыпаться ненадолго, блуждать расфокусированным взглядом по окружавшим его предметам без тени узнавания и отключаться снова. Шики начинал опасаться за сохранность его разума. Ведь это страшно, когда тот, кто тебя знал, вдруг перестает отличать тебя от любого в безликой толпе. Когда ты теряешь для человека уникальность, это… задевает гордость?

Но однажды мутный взгляд Изаи, наткнувшись на него, все-таки задержался. Не разглядывая – оценивая. И тут вдруг Шики увидел страх в этих красноватых глазах. Изая боялся… его? Шики помнил, из-за чего. Да, несколько лет назад, в этой самой комнате… Пока Изая был здоров, он умело скрывал свои эмоции.

Сегодня, как тогда, в ту первую дождливую ночь, Шики сидел на краешке постели Изаи и гладил холодные кончики его тонких пальцев, едва выглядывавших из-под повязок. Он корил себя, что не уберег парня.

Изая больше не был тем взъерошенным мальчишкой из-под эстакады, он все сильнее напоминал Шики его самого в молодости, и этот факт почему-то придавал ему уверенности. Оттого ли, что Изая как брат-близнец повторял его судьбу? Оттого ли, что сам Шики сумел пережить те сложные времена и теперь наверняка знал, что и Изая переживет? Или, возможно, оттого, что судьба раз за разом возвращала ему Изаю, и Шики чувствовал, что у него еще остались дела на этой земле. Он ощущал себя ответственным за него с самого первого дня их знакомства, ведь именно он подтолкнул Изаю к краю пропасти, разделяющей ребенка и взрослого. Шики признавал, что не все сделал правильно, и что для него сложившаяся ситуация тоже была своего рода уроком и испытанием. Изая, когда приходил в себя, едва ощутимо вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, и это было в корне неправильно. Нужно было вернуть тому возможность засыпать у него на коленях. Шики понимал это… и ничего не делал, чтобы исправить положение.

Он не мог понять, почему Изая, его талантливый мальчик, тратил свое время, свои силы, свою жизнь на этого монстра. Шики ревновал. Он скрывал от Изаи, что пристально следил за ним все это время и особенно яростно отрывался на нем, когда тот уделял слишком много внимания Шизуо. Что в этом Шизуо было такого, чего не мог дать Изае он?

Шики подолгу сидел рядом с ним в первые дни после того, как тайком забрал из госпиталя. Менял повязки и капельницы, стирал нечаянные слезинки с его висков.

У Изаи помимо множества других травм были сломаны обе руки, и Шики делал для него все. Готовил подходящую пищу, кормил с ложечки как маленького, водил в туалет, обтирал влажным полотенцем, терпеливо возил щеткой по ровным белым зубам, расчесывал стремительно отраставшие волосы. Он знал, насколько щепетильно Изая относился к собственной чистоте, и делал все, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя обделенным. Изая первое время апатично принимал эту заботу, а позже стал смущаться, но Шики своими действиями подбадривал его, давая понять, что все нормально. Но вскоре апатия вернулась.

Шики мало разговаривал с ним, думая, что эта молчаливая суровость поможет Изае преодолеть стеснение. Да-да, Шики наконец рассмотрел, что во многих моментах Изая настолько привык обходиться без посторонней помощи, что не имея возможности обслуживать себя самостоятельно, чувствовал себя очень сконфуженным. И это было вдвойне удивительно для того, кто прежде делил с ним постель.

Прошло полтора месяца, но Изая по-прежнему вздрагивал от прикосновений, будто старался избежать их. У него отросли волосы, но когда он попросил Шики остричь их, тот неожиданно отказал. Шики нравилось перебирать длинные гладкие прядки, льнувшие к шее. Изаю же бросало в дрожь от прикосновений горячих крепких рук к его затылку, но то были двоякие чувства – сплав наслаждения и страха. Тело по давно, казалось, утраченной привычке тянулось к теплу этих рук – и никак не могло забыть, что Шики бывал с ним груб, гасил об него вспышки агрессии, которые, впрочем, после щедро оплачивались. Опасался ли теперь Изая, что Шики выставит ему счет, когда он выздоровеет? Шики всеми силами давал понять, что заботится бескорыстно.

Однако пока физическое состояние Изаи было критическим, Шики беспокоился за него не так сильно, как когда он окончательно пришел в себя.

***

После злополучной стычки Изая стал непривычно тих; редкие молчаливые истерики сменялись затяжными периодами апатии. Шики и помыслить не мог, что у ставшего таким сильным Орихары могут начаться проблемы с психикой. Морщины на его переносице залегали все глубже, пока он не пришел к очевидному и простому выводу: Изае не хватало информации. Конечно, как человек, который привык пропускать через сознание непосильный любому другому поток данных, отрезанный от внешнего мира, Изая, видимо, ощущал себя брошенным в вакуум и испытывал ломку не менее жестокую, чем наркоман, лишенный дозы.

Пока Изая спал, нанятые Шики рабочие повесили на стену в комнате телевизор, принимавший все мыслимые каналы, чтобы Изая не скучал, пока Шики был вынужден отлучаться по делам клана. Бесшумно опустив пульт на специально сооруженный над кроватью столик, Шики поймал себя на мысли, что старается сотворить чудо для Орихары, как переодевшийся Санта-Клаусом отец для своего сына. Он жалел, что тогда, несколько лет назад, пошел на поводу у этого дьяволенка и лег с ним в одну постель. Еще больше Шики сожалел о том, что по собственной инициативе допустил в нее посторонних. Он отчетливо помнил насмешку в глазах Изаи и овальный синяк засоса на его шее. Он ненавидел Изаю, он желал его, он понимал, насколько жалок в своей ревности. Впрочем, за исключением последней вспышки, внешне она никогда не проявлялась, лишь морщина меж бровей залегала чуть глубже обычного.

«Лучше бы он познавал прелести полового созревания со своими сверстниками», – думал Шики. Он же предпочел бы остаться для Изаи заботливым дядюшкой или крестным отцом.

Шики нравилось разглядывать Изаю, когда тот спал. Он был похож на него самого, как уменьшенная копия. И от этого Шики еще сильнее злился на него за ревность, которую Изая намеренно распалил до небес. Но, в конце концов, он сам сделал его таким…

***

Одним из бесконечных серых дней, когда Шики скорбной тенью нависал над изголовьем его постели, смешивая необходимые лекарства, Изая сидел ближе к изножью и теребил пальцами пульт от телевизора, рассеянно глядя куда-то сквозь собранную подтянутую ведущую, читавшую сводку новостей.

Жизнь шла мимо него. Ему как информатору необходимо было быть источником новостей, а не потребителем, как тупая людская масса. И все же он не пропускал ни единого выпуска, будто стараясь выцепить что-то важное для себя, порой так и засыпая с пультом на коленях.

«Неужели хочет знать все про этого монстра Хэйваджиму?» – некоторое время спустя догадался Шики, заметив, как на короткий миг сверкнули прежним азартом ставшие такими же туманными, как у него самого, карие глаза. Это знание встревожило его.

«Я заставлю его забыть Хэйваджиму Шизуо», – твердо решил Шики, покидая сонную квартиру. Изая был сегодня вполне бодр, и даже чуть улыбался, прилипнув взглядом к экрану. В такие моменты он становился похож на себя прежнего, и, казалось, ничто не предвещало проблем…

Но стоило только закрыться за Шики входной двери, как Изая отбросил в сторону пульт и, выдохнув, откинулся на спину. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему таких усилий будет стоить удержать на лице эту маску внешнего благополучия, раньше бывшую обычным выражением его лица. Изая чувствовал себя полностью вымотанным. Потолок над ним был белым, стены светло-серыми, шторы черными, мебель – тоже. В этом черно-белом мире отчаянно не хватало красок. Даже огромный плазменный экран не спасал ситуацию.

Оставив телевизор включенным, Изая не без труда спустил ноги с кровати и пошел бродить по квартире. К его неудовольствию располагалась она на слишком высоком этаже, и в окна была видна лишь панорама города, скрытого белесой дымкой дождя. Где-то далеко внизу сновали автомобили и люди, но даже забираясь с кресла на широкий подоконник, Изая не мог увидеть главного – их эмоций. Все было каким-то серым. Вздохнув, Изая поплелся в ванную – там были красные лотосы. Иногда он просто приходил на них посмотреть.

Но сегодня его взгляд зацепился за небрежно оставленную под зеркалом вскрытую упаковку сменных лезвий. Видимо, Шики очень спешил. Изая хмыкнул и спустя полторы минуты бесплодных попыток все-таки сумел вытащить одно. Сперва он собирался просто подержать его в пальцах, чтобы вспомнить, насколько тонки бывают отточенные грани… а потом его захлестнуло. Все сразу – обида на весь этот мир, разочарование в Шизу-чане, проклятый никуда не девавшийся страх перед Шики, непроходящая, ставшая привычной и оттого притупившаяся боль во всем теле, острая першащая в горле жалость к самому себе, такая липкая, такая идиотская…

Изая присел на бортик ванны и перекинул ноги в ее чашу. Озарение, что он должен сделать, пришло неожиданно. Изая пустил теплую воду, потом нагнулся и с мазохистским наслаждением чиркнул по вене у себя на ступне. Новая боль за короткий миг вернула все богатство и красочность ощущений, мир наконец-то стал прежним. Изая сидел и зачарованно наблюдал, как кровь акварелью растворялась в воде и, слегка пенясь, воронкой уходила в водосток. Откуда-то сверху в изумлении смотрели красные лотосы: впервые в их черно-белой обители появилось что-то настолько же яркое, что могло бы посоперничать с их сиянием. Красные лотосы ревновали.

– …Изая, ты куда запропастился? – вернувшись, Шики с удивлением обнаружил работавший телевизор и пустую кровать перед ним. Теперь он шел по квартире и с веселой ухмылкой заглядывал во все углы, ожидая, что Изая, от скуки впав в детство, решил устроить ему засаду и вот-вот выскочит откуда-нибудь с криком «Бу!». Не то, чтобы Шики одобрял такое поведение, но сейчас он был готов простить Орихаре что угодно.

Услышав, наконец, приглушенный шорох воды в ванной комнате, Шики повернул ручку и обомлел. Бледный как полотно Изая сидел на бортике ванны, привалившись плечом к стене, и с безумной улыбкой смотрел куда-то вниз.

Увидев, что тот натворил, Шики широко шагнул к нему и резко перехватил загипсованную руку.

– Жить надоело?! – крикнул он. Это был чуть ли не первый раз, когда он повысил голос.

Пальцы выпустили лезвие, и оно тонко звякнуло о дно ванны. Изая вскрикнул.

После чего он низко опустил голову и прошептал:

– Шики-сан… я наслаждался вашей благосклонностью так долго, что умереть у вас на глазах будет для меня честью…

Шики, не сдержавшись, дал ему пощечину, чтобы не смел, черт побери, нести подобный вздор.

Изая безвольно соскользнул в чашу ванны, прикрыв глаза. По сероватому оттенку его кожи Шики понял, что тот потерял довольно много крови.

Не говоря ни слова, он подхватил Изаю на руки и перенес на кровать. Сделав перевязку, он сел напротив него, и, заставив себя обнять, начал гладить по спине как маленького.

– Все пройдет, мальчик, – шептал он, – Все. Пройдет.

Изая, весь чертовски холодный, обессилено лежал у него на груди. Как и в прежние времена, после эмоциональной вспышки наступила апатия.

Шики бережно уложил его в постель и укрыл одеялом. На сердце у него было черно и тяжело. Неужели все-таки _он_ не справится?

***

Следующие дни потянулись как в тумане. Изаю мучали кошмары. Шики спал тут же, на диване, а по утрам молча смазывал Изае бальзамом обкусанные губы, день за днем напарываясь на погасший взгляд и понимая, что чуда не произошло и ничего не изменилось. Изая замкнулся в себе; Шики тоже молчал, не зная, что сказать. Тишина угнетала обоих. Шики чувствовал, что и сам вот-вот сорвется в ту пропасть, из которой с таким трудом выкарабкался десять лет назад, держась за протянутую ему совсем еще детскую руку.

Изая мало двигался, и анемия никак не желала проходить.

– Изая?! – вернувшийся поздно вечером Шики застал его скривившимся от боли, вынужденно вытянувшимся и странно мелко подергивавшим ногой.

– Свело? – Шики осторожно взялся за неестественно выгнутую ступню, уперев ее себе в бедро. – Потерпи…

Он начал мягко массировать сведенное судорогой место, пока Изая не выдохнул свободно и не втянул озябшую конечность под одеяло.

– Спасибо, Шики-сан, – проговорил он.

И тут Шики озарило. Кажется, он придумал способ вернуть Изаю к жизни. На другой день он принес с собой флакон с кокосовым маслом.

Не меняясь в лице, Шики сел на кровать и приподнял одеяло, под которым Изая грелся в последнее время. Тот уставился на него. В глазах Изаи, резко выделявшихся на бледном лице, не было ни заинтересованности, ни любопытства, он просто ждал, что будет.

Шики нанес немного масла себе на ладони, а потом взял в них худощавую ступню Изаи. Он стал поглаживать прохладную мягкую кожу, с нажимом водя подушечками пальцев от смешных маленьких пальчиков до пятки и чувствуя, как при этом Изая напрягается всем телом. Но когда он стал перебирать податливые суставы, Изая уже расслабился и только внимательно следил за его действиями.

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем тот перестал дергаться от каждого прикосновения. Медленно, но верно Шики возвращал ему ощущение безопасности рядом с собой. Еще через несколько дней Шики уже позволил себе коснуться щекой чувствительной кожи, а потом поцеловать в самое щекотное место у внутреннего свода стопы, глядя прямо в глаза ее обладателю.

Изая замер. Шики, одобрительно хмыкнув, накрыл его ноги одеялом и пошел делать ему чай.

***

Через несколько дней Изая настолько привык к этому ритуалу, что уже с нетерпением ожидал возвращения Шики и всеми силами гнал от себя мысли о том, что с тем может случиться что-то опасное. Сегодня Шики как обычно ушел на кухню, но принес не кружку с чаем, а приземистый стакан, наполовину наполненный чайного цвета жидкостью.

– На, выпей, – Шики поднес его к губам Изаи, бережно придерживая того за плечи.

Изая чуть настороженно принюхался. Даже чисто вымытый, стакан насквозь пропах лекарствами, но сейчас содержимое явно имело высокий градус.

«Алкоголь?» – удивился он. Вообще-то Изая не любил спиртное, и даже зная о наличии на кухне мини-бара, никогда не злоупотреблял его соседством.

– Но… зачем?

– Скоро узнаешь. Пей. – Шики был в курсе предпочтений Изаи, но чтобы начать этот разговор, ему требовалось некоторое время, чтобы собраться с духом. Не то, чтобы Шики был нерешителен, но он прекрасно осознавал, что от реакции Изаи зависит их будущее, и поэтому долго выжидал момент и выбирал слова.

Изая послушно сделал глоток.

«Виски… из коллекции?» – спирт опалил теплом горло и пищевод. Несмотря на то, что Изая редко пил что-то крепче чая, в напитках он разбирался. Обычный виски был более дымным, этот же обладал утонченным ароматом.

– Ты еще нужен, Изая, – наконец произнес Шики, зная наверняка, что до опьянения еще далеко. Изая поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.

Немного помолчав, Шики решил зайти немного с другой стороны.

– Видишь ли… Чтобы стать взрослым, недостаточно начать трахаться, недостаточно отметить совершеннолетие, зарабатывать деньги и быть крутым парнем. Взрослым ты становишься только после того, как жизнь разобьет тебя вдребезги, а ты соберешь из ранящих пальцы осколков нового себя. И никто тебе в этом не поможет…

Шики знал, о чем говорит. Изая никогда не спрашивал про шрам, пересекавший висок Шики, а между тем давно мог получить ответы на некоторые волновавшие его уже несколько лет вопросы.

– Знаешь, когда я был так же молод, как ты сейчас, в моей жизни тоже кое-что случилось. Видишь этот шрам? – он мимолетно коснулся длинного рубца, и тот отозвался призрачной болью. – Как думаешь, откуда у меня тогда взялось такое сильное обезболивающее? Вряд ли я стал бы доставать его для такого сопляка, каким ты был тогда.

Шики по-доброму усмехнулся, предавшись воспоминаниям о том забавном и неопытном юнце, которого он подобрал одним дождливым вечером и, кажется, на всю жизнь. Тот прежний Изая, наверное, смешно насупился бы, сочтя, что Шики пользуется старшинством, чтобы в очередной раз показать, кто здесь взрослый, а кто ребенок…

…Но в глазах Изаи нынешнего мелькнуло понимание, и Шики продолжил:

– Моя жизнь тогда полетела в тартарары, и если бы ты знал, мой мальчик, как вовремя я тебя встретил…

Он еще долго пересказывал Изае прежние страницы своей биографии, переворачивая их навечно, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться, пока не подошел к тому, с чего начинал.

– Скажи, Изая, ты спал с _ним_ … _тогда_? – в этой доверительной, почти интимной обстановке Шики впервые позволил себе озвучить свою многолетней выдержки ревность.

– С… нет, – последовало тихое признание. Изая даже не стал называть имени, отчетливо поняв, что все с ним связанное осталось где-то далеко позади. – Мы… подрались. Он меня поймал и пытался придушить, а я решил… засос оставила одна девчонка, я ее вынудил, чтобы…

– Идиот, – выдохнул Шики, и даже Изая не сумел разобрать, к кому тот обращался с этой фразой, к нему или к самому себе.

Шики глотнул из стакана, немного помолчал и снова сказал:

– Ты еще нужен, Изая.

– Кому?

– Мне.

Изая сделал вдох, чтобы что-то сказать, но Шики с тихим стуком не глядя отставил стакан с остатками виски на тумбочку и накрыл губы Изаи своими. Рука Шики скользнула с его плеч на шею, мягко подхватив затылок. Он уложил Изаю на кровать, а сам навис сверху, скользнув свободной ладонью по груди и приобняв за талию.

Странно сказать, но это был их первый за десять лет настоящий поцелуй.

Позволяя Шики исследовать свой рот языком, Изая не закрывал глаз. Не потому, что не доверял, а потому, что не хотел упустить ни одного нюанса. Он толком не умел целоваться, поэтому полностью отдал контроль Шики, и лишь копировал некоторые его движения, чтобы ответить. И в итоге сдавшись, все-таки закрыл глаза. В поцелуе не было голодной страсти или похоти, только нежность, испепеляющее тепло которой вытравливало боль из сердец.

Чмокнув Изаю в кончик носа, Шики немного отстранился и принялся поглаживать разметавшиеся по подушке прядки волос.

Изая медленно начал понимать, что его партия, возможно, еще не доиграна…


End file.
